It's a Walk In the Park
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Drabble 57: The everyday thoughts of one sandy-haired magic butler. Light QualiaxArgentine.
1. I'm Gay!

I'm Gay!

We: The desperate desire for a DNAngel humor fic. Not to be taken litr'lly. 

One: Litr'lly?

We: Indeed.

One: Whatever…

Disclaimer: Neither owns DNAngel.

* * *

_Satoshi / Krad_

Dark laughed maniacally as he skipped through the halls of the museum, singing in his joy of capturing yet another artifact. He skipped, he skipped, he skipped some more, then tripped on a trick wire and fell flat onto his face, somehow also causing the Hikari painting to rip and a ridiculously large cage to collapse on him.

And still he giggled.

'_What in the name of all that is unholy is with HIM?' _Krad snarled--although internally, Dark's laughter was infectious and he could feel it bubbling inside of him, like a nasty case of he flu or mono even.

'_Shouldn't you know, Krad?'_ Satoshi cut off Krad's incesstant rambles, already feeling the beginnings of a throbbing headache.

Krad only growled--also cat-like--at his so-called tamer (in name alone, it seemed).

"…Mousy…" Krad seethed as he took control of Satoshi's body, who was more than willing for them to just shut the hell up and leave him be.

Giggle.

Twitch.

Giggle.

Growl.

Giggle.

"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"

A few more giggles from the thief, then:

"I'm gay!"

* * *

One: Two ways to take this. 

We: One-

One: Yes?

We: Not you, the number. Anyways, first, it could mean Dark was happy-excited-etc. Two… he could be a homosexual.

One: Whatever floats your boat. Although intended to be the 'happy' definition…


	2. Double Meanings

Double Meanings

We: THIS IS MY HOUSE!

Disclaimer: Review Chapter 1 for details.

* * *

**Daisuke / Dark**

**-gag-**

'**? Dark? Are you all right?'**

'**Yeah it's just… that girl.'**

"**? What girl?'**

Daisuke scanned the mall for what 'that girl' was.

'**The one in the tank top.'**

**'Oh… what about her?'**

'**Daisuke, just look at her pants? Can you not READ WHAT IT SAYS!'**

'**I don't see what's wrong with it. All it means is 'Large cat.'**

'… **You really are dense, aren't you…'

* * *

**

One: Complete randomness. Inspired by a Foamy the Squirrel episode.

We: If you'd like to know what it said, review and we'll answer sometime.

One & We: Weh.


	3. Homework

Homework

One: I despise the homework…

We: O.o I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT!

One: Whatever. This was inspired by a confusing Pre-AP English assignment. The Journey? The Journey of WHAT, I might ask! Ugh…

Warnings: (For once) Implied SatoxDai. 

Disclaimer: No own.

* * *

**Daisuke / Dark**

Homework: Write a speech with 3 words describing yourself. Must be 1:30- 2:00 long. No note cards.

**'…Daisuke.'**

**'…eh?'**

**'How do you plan to accomplish THAT?'**

**'Um… I'm going to use 'thief,' 'red,' and 'purple.'**

**'Purple? Why purple?'**

**'Because your hair is purple and… blue and red makes purple?'**

**'…blue…wait, you don't mean--'**

**'Heh…?'**

**

* * *

**

One: Makes no sense.

We: Write a better one next time.

One: That's what they all say…

Reviewer's Corner: (By One) 

Sawamura333: I hope you're not naive, or else it won't even make sense when I explain it. And I know i'm weird... Well... You know the altervative word for large is 'big'and cat is 'pussy'?Uh...yeah. Big pussy... innuendo... Yeah...

WolfBane2: I'm not the one with the dirty mind. We is. But thanks. -grin-


	4. Closet

Closet

One: Nothing.

We: Of importance.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

**Daisuke /Dark **

_Satoshi / Krad _

_'There's an angel in my closet…'_

Satoshi's face twisted slightly.

"Satoshi-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Yes…" he hissed slightly.

"?"

"It's Krad."

"Is he plotting schemes to kill off Dark?"

"Worse. He's SINGING."

'_Krad, SHUT UP!_'

Ignore.

_'There's an angel in my closet, in my closet, in my clooooSET!'_

"What is he singing about?" Daisuke asked, curious.

" 'There's an angel in my closet…' "

"…"

"Nonsense…"

Daisuke stared hard at the ground for a moment, then continued, "That sounds like what Dark was singing this morning."

"Oh?"

" Yeah. Something about demons and closets instead of angels."

"Hmm… sounds investigatable."

"Satoshi-kun… that's not a word…"

"…"

(Later On)

Satoshi pondered the meaning of the lyrics Krad and Dark apparently had been singing. They sounded similar so they must have something in common…

Suddenly.

It clicked.

_Krad and Dark would never sing something alike…they're enemies! _

_Hm…_

(At Daisuke's Home)

**'Dark?' **

**'There's a dem—yeah?'**

**'What's that song mean, anyways?'**

**'… Not sure really. But Krad told me to sing while he sang a different version because I'm an angel and he's a demon, apparently…'**

**'And the closet part?'**

**'Dunno…'**

(Back to the Hikaris)

_'Krad listen to me for one damn SECOND!' _

_'WHAT is it MASTER SATOSHI?'_

_'What the hell does that song mean?'_

_'I created it. Why do you care?'_

_'Because Dark is singing practically the same thing.'_

_'Hm… so he did keep his promise…' Krad muttered to himself._

_'Promise?'_

_'He's an 'angel' hiding in the 'closet.'_

_'Then why are you signing it and not him?'_

_'Because he's MINE!' Krad yelled ferociously._

And it clicked yet again.

_'Dark… is… Krad's?' _

_'Ohhhh…' Satoshi said upon realization._

(Next Day)

"Niwa. I've figured out what the song means."

Niwa looked up at him expectantly. "You have?"

"Yes. Apparently, there is some sort of… er… 'relationship' between Dark and Krad. Dark being the angel and Krad being the demon. Which would explain why they're singing of each other… and the closet part… well Dark has an immense ego and would probably be shunned by society would he come out of the 'closet.'"

"You mean he…"

Satoshi nodded.

Suddenly, Daisuke's face flushed 5 different shades of head as he immediately understood.

"They're… but… how…"

"I'm just as shocked as you. That has to be THE strangest thing I've heard yet…"

* * *

One: Long drabble 

We: Long-er.

One: Whatever…


	5. Ribbons

Ribbons

One: Today, we are bringing in a –hack hack- friend of mine…ours…whatever…

We: Peopleses , meet Bunny.

Bunny: HI! I helped create the idea for this drabble. You see, we were at the Museum down in Fort Worth and we found all these random things and she started writing down random items and…

One: -hack- Yeah… She rambles.

We: By the way I'm coughing because I laughed too hard watching Getbackers and now I can't BREATHE!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.

* * *

No internal speech 

"PLEASE KRAD! JUST THIS ONCE!"

"I SAID NO!"

"But it's just so long and silky…"

Krad growled halfheartedly; they had been arguing for the past half hour.

"What is so interesting about my hair, Dark?"

"I just said! It's so long and prettiful and silky…"

"'Prettiful' is not a word."

"Whatever. Pleeeeeeease? I won't ask for another month or so."

Sigh. "Don't do anything ridiculous to it again like you did last time."

"Oh, I _promise_ I won't," Dark stated maliciously as he hid something behind his back.

(Later)

"Kraddykins… Kraaad… KRAD!"

Abruptly awoken, and out of total habit (1) Krad began to strangle the nearest possible living thing that had decided to wake him.

"K…Krad… I can't breathe."

"Eh? Oh…right…"

He lazily dropped a gasping Dark on the ground.

Dark staggered up slightly (2) and continued, "I meant to tell you… you fell asleep and I'm done."

"…"

"Done with messing with your hair…?"

"Oh…sure…"

"You sound like just like Commander in the morning (3)."

"Eh…"

"Well, would you like to see it?"

"Sure… let's how bad of a—SWEET MOTHER OF JENOVA (4) WHAT THE -BLEEEP- DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

Krad suddenly began freaking at the sight and cursing Dark to River Styx and back.

"Jeez, Krad… it's just pigtails in ribbons…"

* * *

(1)We: I can do the same thing.

(2) One: This actually has a bit more of action rather than dialogue.

(3) One: I mean that in the sense that… um… well I don't know, but there's no DarkxSatoshi implications.

(4) One & We: FINAL FANTASY VII REFERENCE!

Reviewer's Corner (By One)

Kori hime: That's why fanfiction is so much fun!

WolfBane2: Gracias, amiga… You are an amiga and not an amigo, right? Thanks for the cookie, too,and glad to 'amuse' you.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: You sound like a friend of mine. O.o MIZ? IS THAT YOU? And I shall keep writing. I have at least 10 summaries (gives me an idea for a drabble) and 26 or so titles. I'm set for a bit.

Random Parts:

One: -stares at hit count-

We: Holy shi—

One & We: Yay for reaching 100 hits!… 104, actually, but whatever…


	6. Lemonade

Lemonade

We: For some reason, One is very very hyper. Must be the chocolate.

One: -gobbles down Mr. Goodbar-

We: How are we one person again…?

Disclaimer: I do not own it. I barely own anything… seriously.

* * *

No internal speech

Daisuke sat in the blazing sun, collapsed over a lawn mower, still running, that was currently starting to dig a pit into the earth.

"I hate the heat…"

He lazily stared with half-lidded eyes at the clumps of dirt flying, until one smacked him in the face.

"…"

"Niwa?"

He perked up slightly at the sound of a cool, calm voice. Could it be…?

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Why are you in this heat, Niwa?"

"I'm mowing the lawn," Daisuke chirped.

Satoshi stared at the ever-forming cavern and raised a blue eyebrow in question.

"…"

"So… why are you here?"

"Oh…right…" Satoshi brought out the item he had been holding behind his back and calmly handed it to Daisuke.

"Lemonade? Um, thanks…"

"Anytime."

* * *

We: Random.

One: Wow, she was right…

We?

One: The drabbles really are random.

We: …

Reviewer's Corner (By One):

Mew: Thank you…?

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: Guess you aren't…but it IS a good picture, isn't it? Ha… the ideas meh brain comes up with…

Kaitou is mine 13: I'm guessing you're a fan of Dark and you're 13… Oh and another point. I AM NOT A GUY! I am female. And have fun with… Penguin, who I'm guessing is the spirit residing in your body? … Odd.

Wolfbane2: I always have to tell people I'm a girl. Hell, even my VOICE is deep enough it could possibly pass off as a guys'… but anyways… that theory is probable. But sparkly is better than shiny! SPARKLY SPARKLY NA NO DA! –dances with a pink plushie bunny-


	7. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

One: Dried ice cream is sticky, right? Kinda like glue?

We: Yes…

One: -laughs maniacally- This is gonna be fun!

We: … I'm scared now…

Disclaimer: I don't even own any ice cream at the moment. How could I own the awesome DNAngel?

* * *

No internal voices

"Um… Satoshi, I am really really sorry."

"Daisuke… there is no reason to apologize…"

"B-but if it hadn't slipped down my cheek and gotten all frozen and sticky—"

"It was bound to happen anyways."

"… what was?"

"Well, you're so clumsy it would've ended up on you somehow…"

"…"

"But what we really need to focus on now is getting out of this predicament…"

"You mean the fact that our cheeks are stuck to each other by dried ice cream?"

"No, Daisuke. The predicament we REALLY need to get out of is that it looks like…"

"…"

Cough. "N-nothing…"

"Satoshi-kun? Wait, do you mean the fact that it looks like we're kissing?"

Sometimes, I wonder Daisuke. Just how naïve ARE you?

* * *

One: Fun fun!


	8. Bingo

Bingo

We: -shoves One into a closet- She gets the spotlight too often…

Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer about that the fact that I will never own DNAngel, for even if I could, I do not have the cash to afford it. Hell, I'll have to get a scholarship just to get into COLLEGE!-

Warnings: Itty bitty smidgen if-you-squint-read-between-the-lines-and-cross-your-eyes part of DarkxDaisuke. Oh yes. This one is completely verbal. All dialogue. Woohaa.

* * *

No internal speech.

"G34!"

"Daaark, HELP!"

"I'm trying, Daisuke!"

"B20!"

"Hm… it doesn't seem you're any closer to rescuing Daisuke."

"Shut up Commander!"

"B13."

"Krad, start calling in my favor!"

"Unfortunately, Dark, I have been forced to only call numbers and to not cheat. I39!"

"…"

"…"

"N2!"

"Bingo!"

"Prove it."

"G34, B20, B13, N2, and O10."

"Come claim your 'prize' thief."

"Dark! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" (1)

"Anything for you, Dai-chan."

* * *

(1) I believe it means 'Thank you very much' or 'Thank you so much' 

We: -continues backspacing, trying to erase the (1) indentation- GODDAMNIT STOP INDENTING! I'M NOT -BLEEEEP-LISTING ANYTHING! GOD I hate Microsoft Word… but it's the only thing that works with Fanfiction. –abruptly bolts door-

Reviewer's Corner: (By One)

Kaitou is mine 13: Thank you for adding me to your favorite author list! YAY! And we're SURE we aren't guys. We're just mentally unstable.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (6): 'tis of the randomness… and yay for jello! But Banana Nut-less Bread is the best. I can't live without it.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (7): Oh, how I wish I knew…

Sakurasango: That's the way drabbles are supposed to be! Completely random! And I'm glad you like. Oh, and as for the other thing… I make that mistake sometimes, too.

Kori hime (For It's a Walk in the Park): Oh no… it wasn't vanilla… it was mint chocolate chip! Muahaha… eh… okay… um… cough. Sorry… We is better at the whole 'evil' thing.

Kori hime: (For A Winter of White Feathers): I don't even remember when I wrote it… and I have it memorized too. I'll just bust out randomly singing it. RYU-CHAAAAN!

Random stuff:

One: (from inside closet) YAY FOR REACHING 200 HITS! Actually, it's almost to 300… woah.

We: Shut up in there!

One: -BLEEEEP-


	9. The Dance

The Dance

One: It's an AU kinda thing.

We: …

One: She's still pissed I escaped. –grin-

Disclaimer: No own.

Warning: Pretend Daisuke & Satoshi don't exist at the moment…

* * *

No internal voices

Light laughter filled the ballroom as it mixed gently with orchestrated music. Women smiled jovially while the men courted them; but the real excitement lay in wait of the great king Dark Mousy, who had yet to appear, causing a bit of a nervous stir within the nobles.

"Riku! Riku, look! He's coming!"

Indeed he was, grinning ear-to-ear with his unmistakable 'I'm-so-hot-I'm-the-great-king-Dark-Mousy!' look; his right-hand men at his side. As he stepped through the large solid mahogany cherry wood doors, he gave the crowd a huge grin, and promptly starting flirting with every woman who came his way.

"Ooh! Mr. Dark! Mr. Dark, dance with me!"

"He's not going to dance with you, Risa."

"Hmp! Says you!"

Oh how right she was. In fact, he was not dancing with anyone, but merely filing through the guests, until he came across a gap leading to a dark corner. He rose his eyebrow questioningly, and signaled to be left alone.

A still figure contrasted sharply with the darkness as golden hair flowed over a white trench coat. Sun-kissed eyes hidden beneath eyelids slept peacefully as the owner leant against the marble wall.

Surprise lit Dark's features as he viewed the gorgeous figure before him. It was true many of the other guests had the same beauty, but theirs was manufactured; fake. This however… was a natural, true, and almost angelic beauty created only from the learned hardships among man.

"May I have this dance?" The figure jerked awake and opened their tawny, cat-like irises adding only more beauty to their visage, causing Dark's breath to hitch momentarily.

"Not as if I have a choice in the matter, what with the great King asking," a deep voice drawled.

Inwardly, Dark was surprised. So this was a man! But the realization only made him more eager.

Dark asked hurriedly, "What is your name?" as he took the stranger's hand in his.

"Krad." He accepted.

And they danced.

* * *

One: WOO! Something weird… by the way, these AU'S are going to be called—

We: -shoves One away- Viewing Violet and Glaring Gold fictions. Because they're AU. There's 2 or 3 more to come.

Reviewer's Corner: (By One)

Kaitou is mine 13: -stares at the bloody mass- Cookie?

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: And what? I wanna heeeear!

(In background We: QUIT WHINING!)

Random Stuff:

One: 300 HITS! YAY! I go by hit counts, not reviews. If I went by reviews, I would be waiting forever.


	10. Bubbles

Bubbles

One: Kami-sama, I really hope my reviewers don't hate me after this… Sumimasen sumimasen!

We: STOP SPEAKING IN TONGUES!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: A rather…unusual pairing… in fact, I may start a couple with random pairings… I need to get me a hat!

* * *

No internal voices

"C'mon Commander! You're free from Krad right now!"

"Which is precisely why I should be spending time with Daisuke, and not **you.**"

"Lighten up; he's having fun off with Krad."

"I highly doubt that's possible…"

"Just come here, damnit."

"…what the hell is **that**, Mousy?"

"When you pull it up, it creates a big bubble. Try it."

"…what the…"

"Now blow on it, but don't blow too hard."

"That looks…odd…"

"Now you blow and I'll blow."

…Pop!

"Agh! It popped on me!"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad, Commander."

"…that's strange… there's a sweeter, underlying taste…"

"Heh heh… want to find out what it is?"

Abrupt kiss.

"The taste of bubbles… and Dark… as if it couldn't get any weirder."

* * *

One: Don't run away! I'm sorry! It was random and I needed a break from the other pairings!

We: They're gone, One…

One: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

We: Not again…

Random stuff:

One: Er… if you're still reading this after that weird SatoshixDark thing, the rating will go up… because in the next chapter there will be… 'mature themes.'

We: Nothing explicit…


	11. Wine Part 1

Wine Part 1

One: It's just me for a bit. We got ticked and drove off a cliff, so… yeah…

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Warning: Mentions of sex, yaoi…nothing much more really.

* * *

No internal voices 

"Dark, what the hell are you doing?" Krad asked weakly.

"I'm experimenting."

"With wine?"

"Yeah. I thought we could spice up our night!" the king (1) grinned happily.

"…I'm scared to know…"

"I'll make a bet with you, Krad. I'll bet… that you can't make love to me without spilling this glass of wine.

Smirk. "You're on."

"You or the bed?"

**Next Morning**

Krad awoke groggily to a soft light and an overwhelming scent of wine.

He slowly began to recall the conditions for the bet as his brain came back into working order.

**Flashback**

"What are the terms?"

"If you spill this wine…" Dark contemplated, "No sex for a week."

Krad growled lightly, but countered with, "And if I don't spill it… you get to be my pet for a week."

Dark swallowed nervously at the thought of the sadistic blonde having claims over him.

**Return to the PRESENT! –boom, flash, bang-** (2)

Currently, Krad was grinning like the Mad Hatter on crack as he glanced at the still stable wine glass, not even a drop spilt.

"Say, Dark…"

"Nngh… what?"

Krad gave a most devious smile and stated, "I think it's time we got you a collar and leash, eh? **Pet?**"

"…"

* * *

(1) Spirit of We: Yes, Dark is the king, as he was in The Dance. I guess it could be some sort of sequel thing. 

(2) One: Random sugar deprivation inspired thing. Just go with it. Why am I so serious all of a sudden?

One: This is why I'm always with We… if I'm not, things start happening to my brain…

Spirit of We: You're insane. Go the insane asylum.

One: No, I'll just have Johnny kill me.

Reviewer's Corner: (By One)

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (9): Banana bread, banana bread, banana bread… WOO!

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (10): Indeed it was weird… but this thing right here… this is just flat out… incomprehensible.

Kaitou is mine 13 (9): Yay you two got along for once! YAY! MORE COOKIES!

Kaitou is mine 13 (10): NO LEMON! Yikes…

Kaitou is mine 13 (Angels & Demons): I just did and I just reviewed one. A really original idea, I've never thought of them being like brothers…

Timetill (Angels & Demons): ARIGATOU!

Random note:

One: 470 OR SO HITS! –celebrates-


	12. Magnetism

Magnetism

One: Yes, we're back. And Part 2 (The thing following Wine Part 1) will be up sometime.

We: I cease to exist. –floats off-

One: O.o!

Disclaimer: No own DNAngel.

Warnings: Slight DarkxDaisuke, torturing Takeshi (kind of).

* * *

No internal voices

"Hey Krad, is that cross made of metal?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

Grin. "Let's have us some fun!"

"Agh! Dark, get that away form my croooooooo-SSSSSS!"

"Holy crap!"

"Damnit, what did you do! Why won't my head move!"

Giggle. "It's called magnetism!" (1)

* * *

"Cooooooooooooommaaaaaaaaaandeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Blank stare. "…?"

"Your glasses are metal, right?"

"Yes."

Smirk. "You know what this is?"

"A large magnet?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Why…?"

Devillish grin.

"H-hey keep it away from-- SHIT! I CAN'T SEE!"

Laugh. "I'm over here, Commander."

Notices dark hair. "Damnit, Dark, give me back my glasses!"

"W-what the—Hiwatari, I'm not the Phantom Theif! I'm Takeshi!"

"Goddamnit, I need my glasses!"

"Arrrrrrr…." (2)

* * *

"Dai-chan, come he—HEY! You don't have any metal on!"

Confusion. "Of course not, Dark…"

Contemplate. "Oh! I've got an idea!" Drag Daisuke.

"W-what kind of idea is this Dark?"

Feral grin. "They're just handcuffs, Dai-chan…"

"But I'm handcuffed to my bed!"

"Exactly."

Blush. Stammer.

"Aw, don't be so shy, Dai-chan! I'm just gonna use this big--"

"DARK! THER'ES TOO MUCH MET—"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Ow… see, now I can't move! And now there's all this metal and- is that my lamp? And whose cross and glasses are those! They look like Hiwatari-kun's and Krad's!"

"Daisuke… please shut up for a moment…"

Pout. "That's what you get for handcuffing me to a bed then pulling out a magnet. What were you planning on doing with it anyways?"

"This."

Magnet yanks Daisuke to Dark.

Severe blush. "Wha…"

"Aw, Dai-chan, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed."

"…you really are a pervert."

"Only for you, Dai-chan." (3)

* * *

We: When Dark pulled out the magnet, it pulled to Krad's cross and then pulled him backwards with the weight.

We: When Dark pulled out the magnet, it pulled to Satoshi's glasses, which Dark still had. And when Satoshi saw Takeshi, he thought he was Dark, and began chasing him trying to pummel him.

Er… when Dark pulled out the magnet, it pulled towards everything metal in Daisuke's room, including his handcuffs. So… yeah….

One: Nothing of true importance, really… -chases We with a spirit catcher thing-

Reviewer's Corner (By One):

Kaitou is mine 13: Math is a true perversion… oh yes! What flavor cookie? I have peanut butter, chocolate chip, M & M's, sugar, etc. etc.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: And you shall hear more, once I can figure out to put it in words. And yes, Krad is evil. That's what makes Krad so frigging awesome!

Rins Dark Moon (Winter of White Feathers): NITTLE GRASPER ALL THE WAY! And I am an Amou fan, but Tomonori is cooler. For no apparent reason. –grin-

Random info:

One: IT'S ONLY 4! WHY?

We: We're only 4 away from 600 hits. Goddamnit.


	13. Simple Act

Simple Act

One: We's off musing something that happened recently, that also inspired this chapter. She's having some serious thoughts of self-contemplation again…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

Warnings: Dark and the Niwas being kind to Krad?

* * *

_Satoshi / Krad_

Just another simple night.

Attempt at removing Dark's existence, Dark's said existence staying intact, and existence taunting him at his failure.

It didn't change much.

Perhaps there was a slightly different gesture, but otherwise identical.

So why had he the intuition that this night was to be different?

* * *

(Krad)

Satoshi-sama arrived on time.

As usual.

Dark arrived late.

As usual.

Argh… what the hell! There was nothing different this time!

This is frustrating…

But to the issue…

Satoshi-sama argued with dark, Dark retorted arrogantly (while hiding an odd bundle that was certainly not the artifact he intended to steal behind his back), I became angry and took over Satoshi-sama's body.

"…" I was at a loss for words for an unknown reason.

"What's up, Krad? You look a bit speechless there." He smirked tauntingly at me.

"What are you hiding…" I whispered in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, this?" he unearths the odd bundle, "Emiko asked me to give this to you."

Wait…what?

He lightly tosses it to me as I catch it in midair.

_'It feels like a cloth material.' _Satoshi-sama whispers absentmindedly.

Curiously, I unearth the wrapping to find…

A cloak very similar to my current one.

"…?" I give Dark a questioning look.

"It's a new trenchcoat, Krad. Your current one is looking kind of ragged." He chuckles.

I blink and give my current one a quick look-over to find slightly frayed edges, and loose ends.

"Oh and your name is sewn in gold thread in the back."

Hm… so it is.

But then why…

"I really don't know the what or the why… I guess she was just trying to be nice to you." He shrugs.

"A simple act of gratitude?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then it deserves a simple thank you." I smirk slightly.

He grins in return and flies off with the painting in tow.

_'That was…different.' _

_'It certainly was, Satoshi-sama.'

* * *

_

One: No real pairings, just… weird. 

Reviewer's Corner (By One):

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: I gave him the magnet in order to wreak havoc. –grin-

Random:

One: 700 HITS! We skipped like… a full 200.

We: Not a full.

One: We! You're back! Are you done contemplating?

We: I s'pose so.

One: You suppose…


	14. Pet Part 2

Pet Part 2

One: Sgghddfmmhahhphttt…

We: Heat exhaustion.

One: -drools at mouth as eyeballs go everywhere-

We: Now that's just creepy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

Warnings: Krad being an evil seme, Dark being a pathetic dog-collared kind uke, one sugar-high Daisuke.

* * *

No internal voices

"But Kraaad, I have to meet with the high council! I'll look all un-king-like with this damn collar on!" Dark whined.

"Un-king-like? You're already abnormal for having a servant as a lover."

Dark scowled and crossed his arms, lagging as far behind as possible, without being choked by the leash.

"Hurry up Dark," Krad grunted and yanked on his leash harshly, causing said king to trip and be dragged along the cold tile. Literally.

* * *

"Er…Daisuke?"

"YESohdearkinguponwhichIserveWITHMYLIFE!.?.?" Daisuke's reply rang shrilly.

"I…need to call of the meeting…" Dark shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"WhaaaaaaatWHY!"

"Um…"

"Oh, do not worry, Niwa. The kind shall arrive to his meeting; I shall accompany him." Krad pushed Dark lightly, signaling for him to move.

Dark sighed, 'It's gonna be a looooong week…"

* * *

One: Now there's 7 days to complete. Woo…

We: Oh yeah, the Wine Part 1 was one the Viewing Violent and Glaring Gold fictions. Speaking of, do you people even read these little author's comments things like this? Just wondering…

Reviewer's Corner (By We):

Kaitou is mine 13: You aren't so hard-core are you, eh, Penguin?

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: Honestly, I don't know. Ask One, she thought it up. Frankly, it freaks me out too. And you're welcome for cheering you up… if that makes sense…

Random Stuff:

One: I'm posting like, one per chapter…

We: Did you just say 'like'?

One: OH SHIT I DID! –runs off to wash out mouth-

We: Anyways… we have hit 800 hits. Wow. Almost to 1,000… we'll think of something special when that comes around. And when we get, say…50 reviews we'll also think up something.


	15. Random Drabble: On a Maybe

Random Drabble- On a Maybe

One: Told you I might make more with random pairings. Literally…

We: The pairing is absurd… but next, which we have already drawn is absolutely unthinkable.

One: -grin-

Warning: SatoshixFunabashi. You heard me, SatoshixFunabashi!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

"Funabashi, I need you to set up a compliance with the police." 

"For the commercial, sir?"

"What else, a porno or something?"

"…"

"Anyways, right after that we have to find the Gondawara kid… so be prepared."

"Understood, Keiji-sama."

* * *

"Excuse me, is this Commander Hiwatari's office?" 

"Speaking…"

"Hiwatari-san, I am here on the account of Keiji Saga for request of the police's compliance."

"…come inside."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Keiji Saga of Saga Entertainment? What does he want with the police?" 

"He wishes to film a commercial about Dark for a competition."

"About _Dark Mousy?"_

"Saga's… a bit…special…"

"Hm…what's your name?"

"Er, Funabashi."

"When is this commercial?"

"Mousy's next heist."

"That's in a few days… I'll give you my decision tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hiwatari-sama."

"Call me Satoshi."

* * *

"Funabashi! Did he tell you?.!" 

"He'll give me the decision tomorrow."

"Fine, fine…but let's find the Gondawara kid!"

* * *

"No record of a Gondawara?.!" 

"I checked. But there is another boy who has a similar appearance."

"What's his name?"

"Daisuke Niwa."

"I'll look into it…"

* * *

"That Niwa is so cute I just wanna **molest** him!" 

"SAGA!.!"

"I do… besides, you can't tell me you don't have a thing for the Commander, eh?"

"W-what?.! I do not!"

"It's all right, Funabashi, we're all gay here!"

* * *

"Satoshi?" 

"Ah, Funabashi. Why are you here?"

"Your decision, sir."

"Oh yes… I've decided to allow it, but only on a few conditions: Most people know that Dark is quite possibly the biggest player ever, and I have a theory to act on it. You, must help me."

"Certainly; how can I help?"

"Oh, not much…"

* * *

"S-Satoshi?.! That a dress!" 

"Of course it is, that's my plan. Dark being a pervert and all, he's bound to fall for this trick. All you have to do is help me fit into it."

"But…"

"No complaining. Now get over here and help me, damnit."

* * *

"Damnit, my hips are too slim." 

"They're just perfect…"

"Eh?"

"N-nothing… well if the dress doesn't fit, then what else?"

"Hm… the mini-skirt."

"Mini-skirt?.!"

"Yes, now help me!"

"…gah. It's somewhat small."

"It's very befitting of you, Satoshi…"

"Right, right… next the shirt. I won't need much help with this, but thank you."

"A-always glad to help, s-sir."

"Goodbye Satoshi."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"Funabashi, you're all red! Did something happen between you and Commander?" 

"N-no… it's nothing Keiji…"

"Aw, Funabashi's all flustered! C'mon tell me!"

"Keiji…release my torso…now."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll do this."

"He-Ow! That hurt!"

"I told you."

* * *

"So did your study of femininity help you...Satoshi?" 

"Wha-how'd you--?.!"

"It wasn't hard."

"…I was that easy to figure out…"

"Of course! You're like an open book! Your true intentions and feelings always show through!"

"…really now…"

"Yeah! Hey, why did you say you loved Dark?"

"Throw you off track, I suppose."

"Is there someone else?"

"…there is."

"Ooh! What's her name?"

"Funabashi."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet… I highly doubt I ever will."

"You should! Call her up and ask for a ride home; then tell her how you feel!"

"I may just do that…"

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Funabashi?"

"Satoshi?"

"I need a ride… could you stop by?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Museum entrance. Thanks."

"Welcome."

* * *

"Say, Satoshi… just how old are you?" 

"Hm? Oh, 14."

"…awfully…young."

"Some say I'm a genius for having graduated college so young…"

"You're incredibly intelligent, I'll give you that much."

"Thanks. Hearing that from you actually has a feeling, Funabashi."

"…Satoshi."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Of you…? Well, I barely know you but there's some sort of attraction."

"…"

"Don't know what it is, though…"

"…love, perhaps…"

"Love?.!"

"Yes. It can happen randomly, such as with Keiji and the Niwa… of course, it's more lust for him."

"…maybe it is."

"Maybe, then?"

"We'll start on a maybe."

* * *

One: That went… well, actually. 

We: Surprisingly.

One: We… I think I'm becoming a Keiji fan.

We: And what about Krad, then?

One: I'm a fan of both?

We: Right…

Reviewer's Corner: (By One)

Kaitou is mine 13: Oh believe me, I know of worse. I'm also a Jhonen Vasquez fan; now THAT is scary... and hard-core, I guess... and a shirtless Dark? Mm... I'll put in the 2nd Day, alright? Ooh, lots of ideas now...

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: Woah! That's the first time someone has evr dedicated a fanfic to me! Thank you so much! And yes, I did read it! In fact, I need to add it to my favorites... and hits? They're how many times someone has clicked on the link to a fanfic. Yup. I'm racking them up.

Random stuff:

One & We: WE'VE ALMOST REACHED 1000 HITS!

One: This is incredible...

We: Thank you for reading this fic! We are so grateful!

One: ...you're starting to sound like me...

We: ...-scared-


	16. Hair Dye

Hair Dye

One: Don't try to live so wise… Don't cry coz you're so right… Don't dry with fakes or fears coz you will hate yourself in the end…

We: She obsessed with Naruto, as I am with .hack, so the updates will be slower… sorry

Warning: DarkxSatoshi is you squint close enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

* * *

No internal voices

"Hiwatari?"

Twitch. "Yes, Miss Harada?"

"Why iiiiis your hair so bluuuuue?"

Blink. "Ex…cuse me?"

Giggle. "You heard me."

"Try asking Dark why his is so violet or your sister why hers is so maroon."

Pout. "Hmp. You're no fun."

"I try not to be."

* * *

Laugh. "This stuff is so much fun!"

"Dark? What's going on?"

"Shut **up**, Dark; Daisuke can hear you!"

"Hiwatari-kun? Why are you in the bathroom with Dark?"

"…" Silence.

"Fine! I'm coming in!" Shoves door.

"Wait don't-"

Door falls. Silence again.

"Er… we can explain…"

"It's nothing, really…"

"Satoshi, why is your hair blonde? And dark, why is yours red?"

Two half-empty bottles of hair dye: baby blue & violet.

"We're…experimenting?"

* * *

"Riku! Aren't you done yet!"

"No, of course not! I'm not done dyeing my hair!"

* * *

One: Well this explains some things… such as why some characters have abnormal shades of hair color. O.o

We: Climbing up the mountain… never coming down?

One: HA! I got it stuck in your head, too!

We: I'm going to KILL YOU ONE! –attacks-

-Beeeeeep- We're sorry, there seems to be some technical difficulties. Please excuse the wait.

Reviewer's Corner (By One):

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: Thanks for the credit, and it is kind of weird to write, but it's cool at the same time… which is why I frequently mentioned names to help clarify and if you know the story well enough you know exactly who's speaking. It is unique, too. :X

Kaitou is mine 13: -huggle back- YAY! NEW FRIEND! AND DON'T TOUCH MY KEIJI OR KRAD! –possessive-

We: One, you don't own them… it's impossible, you said so yourself in your disclaimers!

One: I can dream, can't I?

We: -sigh-…


	17. Random Drabble: Mistaken

Random Drabble- Mistaken

One: ACHOO!

We: Ice-cold rooms in the middle of fall after a warm shower is bad news…

One: I feel sick…

We: So does Devi. Deal.

Warnings: It'd the Apocalypse, people. TakeshixKrad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DNAngel.

* * *

_Satoshi/Krad_

"Daisuke…Daisuke!"

Daisuke sighed inwardly and glanced toward Takeshi.

"You won't believe this, I swear!"

"Won't believe what?"

"Last night when I was chasing Dark… I saw this really beautiful girl!.!"

'Not again,' Dai sighed again.

"She had this beautiful long blonde hair and this totally awesome white trench coat! Plus this weird metal T-shaped thingie…"

"B-blonde hair!.?"

"Yeah, do you know her, Daisuke!.? Ooh you have got to give me her name! Oh and her phone number too! That girl is so-" Takeshi continued to babble, oblivious to Daisuke walking toward Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun." (1)

"Yes?"

"Give this to Krad, please."

Satoshi glanced at the photo capture of Krad still in mid-flight; and just what was that unruly mass of dark hair?

"Takeshi… he er… thinks Krad is girl."

Satoshi stared.

"And has a crush on him/her…"

And stared some more.

And suddenly started grinning.

**Grinning.**

"This is by far some of the best news yet."

"?.?.?"

"You managed to do the impossible. You've gained an emotion out of him other than hate."

"Wow…er, any time."

"Right."

Daisuke walked off as Satoshi glared to the floor.

"I dislike you." Krad spat.

"And I, you."

* * *

(1) One: I immediately imagined Sakura saying in Japanese his name... -shudder- so scary... 

One: Geh…

We: Anyways… to the people who still read this mindless dribble… I, er… 'We' –chuckle- are going to be starting another series of drabbles, possibly two more but then I'd need another spiral and it'll take a while to get that. But, anyways… look for it! Coming soon:

Category- Naruto

Title- Chronic Arpeggios

Rating- T

One: It's insanity… -passes out-

Reviewer's Corner:

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (By We): It just came to me… slapped my upside the face, which I really wish would happen to me for the damn Naruto drabbles…

Kori hime (By One): The Japanese version kicks ass. Haku and Zabuza and Orochimaru –yipes- and Itachi and Kisame… AKATSUKI SHALL RULE YOU! I'm on the 2nd season already. I kinda skipped around and watched episode 84, because somebody had told me Itachi appeared somewhere around there and it was the ideal episode! It (of course) had Itachi, and it also showed in great detail what happened exactly with the slaughtering of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was barely half my age when his family was killed! But I'm still an Itachi fan… he's just so-

We: One. You're rambling.

One: Oops. Don't get me onto the topic of an anime I'm obsessing over…


	18. Random Drabble: Rings

Random Drabble- Rings

One: I am no longer afraid of Orochimaru.

We: -watching Sasuke in the preliminary matches- Oro-kun should put his hair up more often…

One: Suddenly, I'm a fan. WOAH drastic change there, eh?

We: -starts watching Episode 84 for no apparent reason- -hums along to opening theme-

One: I LOVE THIS FRIGGING SONG!

Warnings: Reference to On a Maybe drabble…yanno, I kinda like that pairing. Takeshi POV. Very very short.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

* * *

There are 10 things a ring may signify:

1. Marriage- He's too young for marriage!…right?

2. Bethrothed- THEN WHO'S THE FIANCEE?.!

3. Friendship- He's an ice cube. 'Friendship' and 'ice cube' in the same sentence is mentally impossible.

4. Ownership- …he's not really the type to be an uke…

5. Dating- I repeat, he's an ice cube.

6. Pretending to be any of the above to avoid wild rabid fangirls- Actually, that's very likely.

7. Business- Since when does the police force give out rings?

8. Fashion sense- Him? With a **fashion sense?.?**

9. Replica of a famous ring- Not the type to be sociable enough to know of anything famous…

10. Heirloom- I think he got rid of everything that belonged to his parents…

So why the **hell** was Satoshi of all people wearing a ring with the initials 'S & F' engraved on it?.!

* * *

One: AKATSUKI! KISAME! 

We: -eye twitch-

One: OROCHIMARU!

We: -vein- ONE, SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'VE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT THEM FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS NOW GODDAMNIT; SO SHUT THEHELL UP!

One: -tear- B-but… I lovea da Naruto…

Reviewer's Corner:

Kori hime (By One): WHICH BISHIE!.? WHICH OF THEM HAS HAD THEIR SACRED FLESH MARRED SO HORRIBLY!.?

Moondagger666 (By We): You never know. He just may.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (By One): Dude, you have reviewed for like…almost every chapter I've put up! Thank you! –tears of yayness-

We: Yayness? That's almost as bad as Erika's 'drum-majoring'

One: Oi, oi, don't talk about Casey like that!

We: Whatever…


	19. Gloves

Gloves

One: Too…much…inspiration.

We: For once in my life, I am sick of writing; but that doesn't mean we'll stop writing…

Warnings: Same stuff, really.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

**Dark/Daisuke** _Satoshi/Krad_

Satoshi doesn't like it when Daisuke wear gloves. And Satoshi always gets his way.

"Sato-kun?"

Those infernal gloves would die; burnt to ash, he swore it!

"Sato-kun…"

Why the hell was he wearing gloves anyways?.! Dark couldn't possibly need them!

"Satoshi!"

"Yes?.!"

"What do you think of my gloves?"

Damn them damn them DAMN THEM!

'They cover you luscious creamy skin and disguise them formt he world,' he almost said.

"…I dislike them."

"Why?"

"…wrong color." Oh, real smooth Satoshi. Absolutely genius.

"Then what color?"

"…" Perhaps his skin tone? No, still not the same. Did they have clear gloves? No…

Daisuke pouted. He had bought these just for Satoshi! Grr… "Maybe a red and blue one?"

No! No gloves!

Pout. "Why don't you like them, Sato-kun?"

Twitch. Damn Daisuke's obliviousness.

"…wrong color."

"But then what color?.?" Daisuke asked exasperatedly.

"…"

Sato-kun was too difficult. He should have known he wouldn't like them… now what would he do?

'Try again tomorrow…'

* * *

'No! This is the worst!.!' Daisuke was in distress; the worst had come to him. He had… 

A loose thread.

Yes.

A loose thread.

On his oh-so perfect gloves.

'What to do…'

* * *

"Sato-kun!" 

Those damned gloves were back again.

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"Can you sew up my gloves?"

**What? **Repair those demon incarnates?.!

"Pleeeease?"

Hell yes.

"Bring them here."

Satoshi drew out the needle and white thread that emerged magically from his pocket without jabbing into his thigh. Slowly, he began to stitch up the blasted demons, careful not to prick Daisuke's kin. Finding that there were not scissors in sight to snip the thread, he slowly **bit** the thread (which happened to be resting on Daisuke's upper hand, causing his lips to barely brush over the skin), lightly ripping it in half, leaving a gawking Daisuke.

**'OMG! Did u c wat he did?.!' **Dark, er…'spoke' comically.

"…"

**'Eh? Daisuke?'**

**'That was…'**

**'Kinky? Erotic? Perverted?'**

**'…weird.'**

"Thanks…Satoshi…" Daisuke mumbled, red as an apple. (Because he's too much of a Dais**uke** to be a tomato.)

"Apple."

"What?"

"You're the color of an apple."

**'Incredible. You figured that out on your own? OF COURSE HE IS!'** Dark yelled indignantly.

* * *

7:15 _So dull…_

7:16 _It's too empty in here._

7:17 _ARGH!_

Krad was bored.

Extremely.

His damn host couldn't act in his feelings and it was pissing him off.

So he had decided to wait for Dark instead of his host in order to spook the boy.

But…

The heist didn't start until 8.

7:23

7:24

7:25 _35 minutes left…_

_'Krad?'_

_'What the hell do you want?' _he snarled.

_'Krad…how did you first disappear?'_

Blink.

That was unexpected…

_'The child my host loved, lover her in return.'_

_'How'd the child discover your host's affections?'_

_'She told her.'_

_'Her?.!'_

Snort. _'Yes, her.'_

_'Hm…how'd your host tell her?'_

_'Over a bowl of ramen.'_

_'Are you serious.'_

_'Completely.'_

_'…'_

_'Ridiculous, isn't it?'_

_'Extremely.'_

7:57Almost there…

_'Krad?'_

Twitch.

_'Yes?'_

_'…what flavor ramen?'_

How the-?.!

_'Strawberry,' _he said randomly.

_'Hm…'_

Satoshi prepared to speak again when he heard the crash.

"Finally…" Krad muttered.

* * *

"Niwa." He was going to do it… 

"Eh?"

"Would you care for a bowl of ramen?" Yes! He did it!

"Um…sure."

* * *

"Daisuke." 

"Mm?"

"I have something to confess…" Now came the hard part…

"You love me, right?" Satoshi stared incredulously.

"How'd you-?.!"

"It's obvious to me, kind of," Daisuke grinned innocently, "and I feel the same."

Quickly, Satoshi snatched Daisuke and dragged him towards his home; he had some dreams to fulfill.

But first…

He had some gloves to burn

* * *

One: Okay, so I went slightly over 500 words. Oh well. 

We: And I still have to write up the 2nd Chronic Arpeggios drabble…

Reviewer's Corner:

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (One): Funabashi, silly!

Kaitou is mine 13 (One): S'okay. I'm just happy you reviewed. And why was Sato-kun wearing that...? Well, we may never know!

kori hime (One): GAARA-KUN! Grr... but I could never damn the Akatsuki. But...wah... Gaara-kuuuuun... -wails pitifully-  
We: You're pathetic.  
One: BUT-BUT-THEY KILLED GAARA!


	20. Pencil

Pencil

One: This drabble isn't even written down.

We: Oh, by the way. We are going to stop It's a Walk in the Park when there are no more pages left in the spiral. Now don't fret, as we're only up to…32 pages. And there's… 98 pages. So we've got a ways to go.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

* * *

No internal voices 

Satoshi never considered himself the jealous type.

After being attacked by rabid fangirls (1) after so many times, he learned to be an even more cold-emotionless-ice-king than the cold-emotionless-ice-king he already was.

So when Satoshi became jealous…

He knew something was wrong.

Especially since it was a _pencil_ he was jealous.

Yes.

A **pencil.**

And why a pencil?

Because Daisuke loved his pencils far too much.

He would gnaw on the eraser, pink tounge wrapping itself around the wood, teeth grazing over—

Shit.

Not here, not now, Satoshi!

But what he wouldn't give to be that pencil.

Just once.

He stared at the pencil with a glazed look in his eyes, almost to the point of drooling.

Damnit, compose yourself!

"Satoshi-kun?"

He started at the sound of his names and jerked to glare at the fangirl.

"He…here." She handed him a note written in curly loopy letters.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for girls."

"You…what? Is it my hair? My face? Or is there someone else?.!"

"Someone…else."

"Who?.!"

He yanked the nearest person available (Daisuke) and wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

And smirked.

"Dai…Daisuke?.!"

And smirked wider.

"Hmph!" She huffed and walked off nose high in the air.

"Sato-kun?"

"Eh?"

"What was she asking about?"

Satoshi avoided looking into Daisuke's face, that pencil was far too erotic.

"She wished to give me a love note."

"Oh? Why didn't you accept?"

Twitch. "I'm not interested in girls, Niwa."

"Oh? Why not?"

Satoshi eyed him warily; Daisuke still munching on his pencil.

"Because, Daisuke…" he came nose to nose with the redhead; his breath ghosting across his lips, "I'm interested in something else."

"Eh?"

Satoshi yanked the pencil from Daisuke's grip and inched closer to him.

"You."

Satoshi never liked pencils more.

* * *

We: That…was…odd. 

One: Really odd.

Reviewer's Corner:

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (By One): It was your favorite? Yay! And I was tired of writing because Sex Change was 6 pages long, which is long for me to type. And yes, the strawberry ramen was weird. And random. I love randomness

Harnia Declaires (By One): Will do, ma'am!

Heart's Door (By We): Glad to know you feel that way.

Koway Oceshia (The Dance) (By One): It sort of is. I consider Wine Part 1 and Pet Part 2 to be sequels and- oh! I still need to post The Meeting Day 1!- so it sort of is a story. But that chapter was actually one of my favorites.

Ayjay (I'm Gay!) (By One): Yup yup. I just picked a line and placed it as my Summary. And it is THE best movie ever!… except for Sleepaway Camp 1, 2, & 3. Those kick ass.

We: -homicidal laugh- -taxes axe and runs off-

One: Sometimes I fear for her…

Kori hime (By One): I actually based like the last 3 lines off of a Naruto fanfic I read. The strawberry ramen? I don't know where it came from. I guess a combination of Shuichi's love for strawberry pocky and Naruto's love for ramen… And the fic is screwy because I'm screwy. In the head. And damn that DJ for cutting The Time Warp short! Grr…


	21. So Long and Goodnight

So Long and Goodnight

One: Angsty ANGSTY drabble.

We: Damn it… I don't want to have this song stuck in my head.

Warnings: Character suicide. Yes. You heard me. Set after anime.

* * *

Furious wind rushed past a shadowed tree as lithe, cloaked hand eased up a window. Silently, a black-clad body slipped inside the cold room. 

"Hiwatari-kun…" the hum of a mellow voice rang through the stillness, "I'm sorry… I would tell you personally, but…" a pause, "I can't take it…"

"Take what, Daisuke?" The form of a light-haired boy stared blankly into what he presumed to be the other form.

"Sato-Hiwatari-kun, why are you awake? I thought for sure…"

"What, I'd be too immersed in actually pleasant dreams without that blonde bastard lingering about. Please. Haven't been able to sleep at all since then."

"…I…I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Once-cold eyes locks onto the shattered remains of a once-fiery soul.

"For causing you so much harm… if I had just come to my senses before the Second Hand of Time…" Tears slide down the broken and hurt face of the latter.

Cautiously, soft hands of the former reached out to brush away the pain and agony searing through the latter. "Daisuke." A name was spoken. "You couldn't stop the inevitable."

"Yes, I could've! I could've woken up or just-!" But the words were stopped by a gentle kiss.

"Daisuke. You are not at fault. No one is, or was, or ever shall be." The former slowly wrapped himself around the latter into a calming embrace…

…or that's what Satoshi wanted to happen.

He had awoken, but remained still, to the sound of his creaking window being cracked open. After so many years of residing with Krad, he had become accustomed to remaining silent while awake.

But he had begun to break when the intruder whispered his shattered hopes, dreams, loves, losses, and all he could while sobbing.

But Satoshi could only listen.

_He had tried to move, to call out to the now-forgotten love, but all to see was a single red hair entwined by a short parchment written in carefully inscribed letters…_

* * *

'It has been reported that a young, red haired boy…' 

'Jumped, I heard them say….'

'Wasn't it from a friend's?…'

'Niwa was always so…!'

Broken shattered remains of what was once such a lively and fiery boy lay motionless, covered in what was his glamour, aside the gnarled cement of Satoshi Hikari's home.

'We now have reports of the body of a young boy, Daisuke Niwa, has been found beside the home of the once-Police Commander, Satoshi Hikari, who has been missing since the day of the suicide. It is rumored…'

* * *

…_So long and goodnight_


	22. Shiver

Shiver

One: -shivering uncontrollably-

We: I know it's not this ungodly cold…

One: Fuck. That means we're/I'm sick.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Warnings: I think I'll make this a… SatoshixKrad. –laughs- No, seriously. I am.

* * *

No internal voices 

"Krad, get away from me." Bats hand.

"Oh, but Satoshi-sama, you're sick! You mustn't be-!"

"I'm not sick."

Honey scowls childishly. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Ice shivers wildly.

"Yes, you are, Satoshi-sama. It's 75 degrees in this house and you're shivering. You're **sick**."

"Well, then fine! I am! But I don't want you taking care of me!" Points.

"Then who else? Should I call one of your fans, then?" Ice pales slightly.

"You wouldn't…"

Smug. "Wouldn't I?"

"Don't even…"

"Now, now, I'm simply… how, you say… 'screwing around'?"

"That sounds so wrong coming from you. Of course everything does."

Even more childish pout.

"Goddamn, Krad, stop being like Dark and act more… Krad-like!"

"…?"

"I'm sick. Shut up."

* * *

"Aw, ish ickle Sato-kun feeling down?" 

"Shut UP you idiot!"

"Don't be that waaaay!" Honey glomps.

"ARGH! Get off, you molester!"

"Hm… that's not a bad idea."

"What?.! HELL no!"

"Come now, Satoshi-sama, it won't be so terrible…"

"GET AWAY FROM YOU PERVERT! I'M SICK FOR CRIPES SAKE!"

"Oh? So you would allow me to molest you if you were not sick?" Smug.

"…"

"Caught you there didn't I? Hm… if that be the case, perhaps I should 'help' you become… un-sick."

"Why is it nothing you say ever makes sense?"

"It's a Hikari Artwork thing."

* * *

"Krad, get my hand out of that bowl. I'm not PREGNANT." 

"Are you sure, Satoshi-sama? Because not having a true gender I could perhaps…?"

Flush. "YOU PERVERT! NO! GET AWAY DAMNIT!"

"You're no fun…"

* * *

"Krad." 

"Yes, Satoshi-sama?"

"Adjust the thermostat again."

Scowl. "It's already 92 degrees in here, I'm not adjusting it any more."

"Goddamnit I'm cold!"

"I told you that's because you're sick!"

Squabble. (1)

Ice snarls. "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Become un-sick!"

"It's not that easy!"

Honey glares. "Fine, then." Yanks Ice into embrace.

"Ge-get off me!"

"You wanted to be warm, right?" Mumbles into shoulder.

"Yes, but…"

"Just live with it."

"…" Ice begins to melt.

"Are you warm yet, Satoshi-sama?"

"…it's just Satoshi." Downcast eyes.

"So it is." Honey smirks devilishly into Water's neck. "So it is…"

* * *

One: I don't know… it just struck me and took 3 days to finish… 

We: Uggh. And there's still that other drabble…

One: Oh! By the way… there's another part of the It's a Walk in the Park drabble series we want to add… you know, we have the regular drabbles, random drabbles… well now we want YOU, the reader, to recommend a word to create a drabble for. A Challenge drabble, I guess.

We: That means you have to review. And please put it in quotations.

Reviewer's Corner:

Lady Elbereth Tealrose (By We): It just kinda bashed me upside the head and demanded to be typed up. And you MUST! The last anime DVD has been out for a little while now. And it is indeed Helena.

One: I like their I'm Not Okay (I Promise).

Emi Yuuji (By One): NEW FRIEND! –huggles- And um… I don't think Daisuke's coming back to life… -shifty eyes- But the drabbles I create usually have absolutely nothing to do with each other, unless I specifically say so.

AncientSilverYouko (Bubbles) (By One): Then you'll hate me for So Long and Goodnight. But the break was what it was intended for, then it just kinda malformed and now I'm all like… WOAH! NEED NEW DRABBLE! –dizzy eyes- And thankies for liking them. NEW FRIEND! –huggles-


	23. Laughter

Laughter

One: Holy crap.

We: Lonely Day had 777 words. Freaky-deaky irony, ne?

Disclaimer: No own DNAngel, but I wanna own it.

Warnings: Uber-sap and fluff.

* * *

"Krad." 

"Yes?"

"We are going to be in such shit if someone comes in and find us like this…"

"Has that ever stopped me?"

"…no."

"Then it still won't now."

Dark sighed frustratedly against Krad's possessive embrace and squirmed restlessly.

"Krad."

"What _now,_ Dark?"

"…why don't you ever laugh?"

"The hell are you asking that for?"

"I like the sound of your voice. I've always wanted to know what it sounds like crying and laughing. You never show those emotions, even to me. I know I'm your 'savior from the blinding light' and all that," Krad made a face at the phrase, "but, you should at least laugh _sometime,_ right?"

"…I have."

"That one time 1000 years ago doesn't count."

"No, I mean every day that I see you."

"…then why don't I hear it?"

"Perhaps if you **paid attention** for once, you would."

Scowl. "Fine, give me an example of when you did."

"Right now."

Blank look. "The **_fuck?"_**

"It's only been 3 months. At first, I could scarcely smile. In time, you may be able to finally see it."

"…I hate when you're affectionate."

Rolls eyes. "Love you _too,_ Dark…"

* * *

One: That really didn't make sense.

We: This was originally something totally different that had two parts, but we split it into two drabbles.

One: It still didn't make sense.

Reviewer's Corner:

Xpeachiex: Aw…darn, hope you can get up soon! T.T And using that as a word would be…kinda…hard…yeah…

Angel Born of Darkness: All the artworks are nonsensical. Didn't you know? (Kidding).

(Formerly) Lady Elbereth Tealrose: EL-CHAN! –huggles- I was sick as as shit, with Bronchitis. And **_YEAH FOR KRADxSATO!_** Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the word. I'll see what I can come up with.

Emi Yuuji: …What's dribble and oogles? I'm so much love? Are you stating that you love me, as another reviewer has told me in Sex Change? O.o Um…thanks for the review! I'll try to decode your review…

Heart's Door: KINGDOM HEARTS REFERENCE! –squeegle- And I never intended for Daisuke to die, just as in Angel of My Dreams I never intended for Dar-WHOOPS! Spoiler. I'll shut up. I was depressed about it too. T.T HAPPY THOUGHTS! Thanks for reviewing! And it's SatoshixKrad, it's gonna be weird.


	24. The Meeting: Day 1

The Meeting: Day 1

One: I can't believe this…

We: YOU IDIOT! –whacks One- Apparently we've had this thing written down, _completed, _since Random Drabble: On a Maybe! This is RIDICULOUS!

One: Oops…

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, would I be sitting in my room, _freezing my **ass** off?.!_

Warnings: It's moderately longer than it's predecessors.It may be a bit lacking since it was written so long ago. I'll shu'up now. –listens to Inner Universe- (I have a huge array of anime songs.)

* * *

"Gentlemen, may I introduce our elite king, Dar-" The high council blinked at sight of the embarrassed king.

"M-my lord… why is Sir Krad here?"

Dark opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a sharp tug from the chain around his neck. "We had a little wager, and I just-so happened to win our bet, causing him to lose his dignity temporarily…"

"He…what?"

"Oh, do not worry; he will surely be attending the interviews and such, simply with less rights than usual." Krad gave a sinister smirk to the pitiful and helpless king.

"Oh…then…ah…" the head of the council stammered and nervously tugged at his collar, "Will you please…seat him?" He asked timidly.

"Of course." Beware the Seguchi-Smile. (1)

"Now as I was saying…one of the issues of the castle is the lack of soundproof walls…" At this, Dark cough violently and Krad smirked at the wider.

"Is that all?" **_Finally, _**Dark could speak!

"No…we er…have been some…sounds…"

"Sounds, eh?" What the hell could have them so worked up they would have to-

"It sounds like two guys having sex!" blurted one of the newer council members.

"Oh? And what is wrong with that?" Krad intervened, saving face for the extremely-embarassed king.

"Well, it's very…_audible…"_

"Very well then. We'll look into it. Dark, come."

The head of the council watched his 'great king' being dragged off…when he remembered…

Those moans…

Almost sounded…

Like…

"Dark and Krad…" His cerulean eyes grew huge as he watched the two now-under-suspicions-of-intimate-relationships men stumble wearily through the halls of his _beloved _castle.

"By the Gate…"

* * *

(1) That freaky sinister AH-MUNNA-EAT-CHOO scary smile Seguchi Thomas has? Yeah…

One: Yay. Es muy bueno.

We: Stop speaking in garbled Spanish, damn you. I'm sick of Spanish! –grew up hearing Spanish-

Reviewer's Corner:

Peachie-x: Um…sure, go ahead about your business. Wait, are you a NEW FRIEND? –hasn't checked the lists in forever- O.o And is the word 'bunny' or 'what'?

Heart's Door: YOUR NAME! It's like a Kingdom Hearts reference…and why is it good for him to be a mean guy? He's an ass, but a sexy ass…no pun intended. XD And they're drabbles, they're gonna be short.

Emi Yuuji: Yes, I am new to fangirling, or expressing it openly at least. Not many people know I'm a secret fan of Fujisa-

We: ONE! SHUT UP! –kicks One-

One: Ow… but wouldn't 'oogles' mean like 'oggles'? And thank you for the 'much platonic love'. The drabbles aren;t supposed to make sense, by the way.

Lazy Eldarbreath: I'll call ya '-chan' when I wanna call you '-chan'! And it's okay that you weren't online, homework is the epitome of all evil… except the evil English teachers. I like to write English, I hate to study it, plus for the past 5 years all my English teachers needed a goddamn demon slayer for Christmas (In the fact that me and some of my friend are **convinced **that they are demons). And it's fun toying with Krad and making him do as **_I _**wish. –maniacal cackle-


	25. Random Drabble: Rebound

Random Drabble: Rebound

One: …horrendous pairing.

We: Absolutely despicable. –scowls-

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Warnings: SatoshixRiku. **You _heard_ me, _SatoshixRiku! _**Oh, and not much narration, mostly dialogue.

* * *

"Oh, Daisuke! You came just in ti-"

"I-I'm sorry, Riku… we…we need to talk."

* * *

"Daisuke, what is it? Cause if you're wondering if I'll go to that ridiculous ball coming up, I'd be happy to!"

"No…Riku, I… I want to break up with you."

"…what?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… everything's changed now and I'm so confused and I… I don't think I loved you in the first place. I think it was just infatuation. I'm sorry…"

"O-oh…I understand…"

* * *

"Ooh, Riku, you wouldn't believe it! Dark-san is going to be at the museum tonight at 7:30! I can't _wait _to see him!" Harada Risa squeeled in glee as she dug through her never-ending closet.

"Yeah…"

"Huh? What's wrong, Riku?"

"…Daisuke broke up with me today."

"What?.! Why would he do that!"

"He said it was just infatuation…"

"Oh, Riku, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, it's okay… say, can I come with you to the museum?"

"Sure! Better pick out something nice for-oh yeah…"

The twin sisters stared glumly towards the expensive carpet, both contemplating the rush of emotion and flurry of words they had flown by.

* * *

"Riku, hurry! It's already 7:20!"

"I'm hurrying! Jeez, how do you manage this?"

"Practice." Risa pushed the corners of her mouth with her first two fingers into a comical grin. (1)

"Yeah, yeah…say, what's he stealing now?"

"You see that gem that can fit in the palm of your hand? It's called the Crystal Heart. (2) That's what he's stealing."

"Looks expensive…"

"It's hard to come by. It was made by another member of the Hikari family."

"Wait…how the hell do you know this much?"

"Oh, silly. I'm not in love with Dark for nothing!"

"Whatever…is he here yet?"

"Should be any mome-look! It's already gone!"

"What?.! How'd he get to it so fast? Aren't there traps everywhere?"

"They really don't do much, just slow him down…hey, is that…"

"Hiwatari-kun?" They stared, mouths agape at the thin, lithe boy nimbly chasing after the Phantom Thief.

* * *

"You know…I never knew Hiwatari-kun was so fast." Riku was calmly sitting in the wind, arms wrapped around he ankles in a fetal position.

"If you take off the glasses, he's actually kinda good-looking…"

"Do I want to _know_ why you know that?"

"Personal experience."

"…Definitely not."

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun, can I speak with you?"

"Harada-san…if you wish."

* * *

"You went out with my sister, Risa, right?"

"…you could say that." (Not _technically…)_

"I…I just broke up with Daisuke and I was kind of hoping…"

"Riku."

"Y-yes?.!"

"I am **not **going to be someone's _rebound._ I will not go on a date with you. Is that understood?" Although his voice remained calm, there was anger flashing in those cold blue eyes.

"But-"

"Besides…it would be treachery on my part…"

"Huh?"

"Daisuke has good reason for breaking up with you."

"That would be…?"

"I'm the one who he's with as of now. I'd suggest you abandon your hope, Harada Riku."

Did…did she just get _dissed?_

"You…you and…homosexual…two guys…"

And then, the Yaoi Fandom of Azumano High was born.

"RISA! YOU WON'T **_BELIEVE _**THIS!"

* * *

(1) Gravitation Volume 4 (manga) reference. It's near the end of the manga, and it's done by Usami Ayaka.

(2) Demon Diary (kinda) Volume 1 reference. One of the side-stories, next to last one. (The only thing that has provoked the suspicions of Demon Diary being a shounen-ai manga.)

One: Dude! WE BROKE 10,000 WORDS!

We: 2000 HITS! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!

One: And just for that, we decided to add in this drabble, _early._ Be happy!


	26. Fear

Fear

One: -sobs hysterically-

We: HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! –bellows at computer in rage-

One: Stupid son of a WHORE! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: Stupid computer decided to fuck up when I was almost done with this, so it's probably slightly different than I intended it to be. –snarls-

* * *

"AUGH!" A white and gold mass screeches, diving headfirst into the bedsheets and cowering as much as a mountain on a seizure would.

"Krad? What the hell is up?" A bleary-eyed Dark stared at the quivering blob that was his 'other half'.

"The thunder! It won't stop-" but he was cut off by, yes you guessed it, a loud clap of thunder and a surge of static-electricity, further freaking out the angel.

"…are you…scared of thunder?" Oh woah, cool! He got to see Krad **and **get some blackmail material!

Seething, Krad hissed to him (muffle,d of course), _"Yes, _you ass, now shut up and **hold me!" **Damn his stupid ego…

"…seriously?"

"Would I have said that if I didn't mean it, idiot?.! Get the fuck over here!"

"YAY! THREE GOOD THINGS IN ONE NIGHT!" The thief drastically became an excited chibi-Dark as he tackled the wriggling thing in the covers and squeezing it for the life of him.

"Dark…I…I can't…_breathe…"_

Dark loosened his grip, _slightly._

"You don't have to worry now, Krad; I'm gonna scare away the big bad thunder demons!"

"I swear to all that is supernatural and magickal, if you do **NOT REMOVE YOUR FACE…!"**

"Aw…fine. If you wanna be that way." Dark scowled childishly, and swiveled away from his other half.

Begrudgingly, Krad sighed silently (1) and wrapped his arms around Dark's naked torso…wait, when the hell did he loose his shirt?

"Do not even attempt it, Dark Mousy."

Pout. "You know you _waaaaaant _me."

Krad mumbled a response into his warm shoulder.

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said, 'I do want you…to stop molesting my leg.'"

"Eh. It's better than nothing." And Dark, possessively wrapped _his _arms around Krad, and snuggled into the rare warmth emanating from one Krad.

* * *

(1) So OOC… -stares in horror- 

One: Well, there's another complete drabble.

We: And it let us finish. Yay. –throws confetti and dances around lazily-

One: Now we sleep. –passes out-

Reviewer's Corner:

Lazy Eldarbreath: Since when have we pitied a Harada? O.o And we MUST CREATE THE YAOI FANDOM OF AZAUMANO HIGH! –celebrates-

Jfbj: It's not a story, really. It's a series of drabble, or one-shots in the DNAngel section. But thanks for liking it.

Emi Yuuji: Yay for Satoshi-hawtness! –kill Haradas- Stupid female characters… (nothing against Emiko, Towa, or Freedert).

Kirei Rakuen: Thank you… you're the third person to say that. –sweatdrop- I have a tendency to refer to random animes and mangas…it's a habit. And um…I'm sorry you got teary-eyed? It was rather painful to write…


	27. A Funny Shade of Red

A Funny Shade of Red

One: This word never ceases to amuse me.

We: Quit talking like you're me, dumbass. –chucks brick at One-

One: -is knocked unconscious-

Disclaimer: Sugisaki-sama owns DNAngel. Not me.

Warnings: Cute Chibi SatoDai thing. Absolutely kawaii.

* * *

_"Satoshi-kun! Wait up, Satoshi-kun!" A 5-year-old Daisuke raced to catch up with his newest friend, Hiwatari Satoshi. Satoshi-kun didn't really talk much to Daisuke, but Daisuke made up for it by babbling on continuously for his sake. Apparently Satoshi-kun had another friend, but Daisuke couldn't see him, which upset him at first, but he was just glad to have Satoshi-kun._

_"Niwa." Daisuke had thought Satoshi-kun's eyes looked so pretty, and Satoshi-kun had turned a funny shade of red, like his own hair; he had even told him so when they first met!_

_"Satoshi-kun don't call me that! I'm Daisuke! Dai-su-ke!" The innocent redhead smiled madly, and snatched at Satoshi-kun's hand. "Ne, Satoshi-kun, why are your hands so cold?"_

_Oh no! Satoshi-kun was turning a funny shade of red again!_

_"They've always been like that…"_

_"Maybe I can warm them up!"_

_"How?"_

_Daisuke-in all innocence and honesty-gently kissed Satoshi-kun's hand. His Mom always did it, why couldn't he?_

_"See? Now they're all warm! Oh, but your face is so cold, too…"_

_Still in all innocence (he's so innocent)-he began to press light chaste kisses on all the 'cold parts of Satoshi-kun's face.'_

_…_

_Well._

_Now they were both turning funny shades of red! Daisuke looked like one big edible apple!

* * *

_

"Daisuke?"

"Yes, Satoshi-kun?"

"…you haven't called me that for years…"

"Oh, sorry, I was just reminiscing to back then…" Daisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing embarrassedly.

"…Daisuke?"

"Y-yes?"

"…my face is cold…"

"You are…?"

"Yes…" Satoshi gave a small, knowing smile.

"Would you like for me to warm you up?" A mischievous glint glimmered in Daisuke's fiery eyes.

"If you'd be so kind…"

Even with them both 'turning funny shades of red,' there was nothing less intimate and loving as the light press of lips on lips.

* * *

One: Blegh. I hated the ending. I couldn't get it down right, so it came out weird.

We: Ugh. Another drabble I never planned on creating…

Reviewer's Corner:

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: O.o That may make a good drabble… oo. Idea!

Lazy Eldarbreath: No you cannot! I command you to pity whomever I direct you to pity/Krad's such an uke.

It LIIIVES in yo CLOSET (On a Maybe): Er…thank you? I'm not surprised it's the first, it was drawn on a total whim. And I'm sorry it scared you…? o.O

Angel Born of Darkness: But OOC is frustrating BECAUSE the character is out of character, which is why you have to give a reason for it. Say, a sugar high, or a deathly fear. :X

Emi Yuuji: Yayyyyy KRAD'S AFRAID OF THUNDER! O: Dark is a moron; we've established that along time ago, of course he wouldn't know not to take advantage of Krad then! Thank you, and I will…er…'keep it up!' :D

Heart's Door: Actually Krad's the extremely OOC one, and not many people realize that Dark really is a complete moron…and I'm a yaoi fangirl, so it's to be expected for it to be two guys. –drools while reading through _Yellow_ again-

Bram: Thank you for liking them. Rock on to you, too. O:


	28. The Deeper Meaning

The Deeper Meaning

One: A twist on KradxDaisuke pairings. I suppose I'm exposing the fact of no deeper meaning between love, that I discovered when reading a review for a Saiyuki fic. Deeper meaning? Pah.

We: 12:45 AM, sugar deprived, and crazed over anime. Realizations hit you like a million bricks as plot bunnies latch onto your ankles. There is no 'why' to the 'how.'

Disclaimer: Do not own DNAngel.

* * *

"Do you love him?"

The honey-blond demon blinks, alarmed.

"Excuse me?" His slight British accent slides through.

"Are you in love with him? The Niwa, I mean."

"No."

The reporter sputters slightly at the demon's answer.

"S-say what? Why the hell not?"

"Why should I? What is love, anyways? Lust is often mistaken for love. I do not love that boy."

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"It is unexplainable. Simply saying you're in love with someone defeats all purpose of it. Love is unexplainable; to say you are would be hypocritical. There is no deeper meaning."

"Then why do you do all that with him?"

"I just _told _you, pathetic mortal. It cannot be explained."

"What do you feel when you are with him?"

The demon sighs exasperatedly. "Foolish human. If I cannot explain it, I cannot explain it! Now leave me."

"But we aren't done with-"

The blonde snarls in rage. **_"LEAVE!"_**

"Y-yes sir!" The nervous reporter scurries out of the room as a violet-haired man disregards the flustered reporter.

"…what the hell did you do to Saehara?"

"I simply told him the truth."

"'The truth behind truths?'"

"…I suppose if you want to put it that way."

"…Daisuke won't be happy, you know."

"Since when has that stopped me?"

* * *

One: Huhwhaoo. Finished in 20 minutes, even with watching Saiyuki.

We: Nice n' quick. No for the insane amounts of reviews. No, seriously dude. I have like…8 or 9 or 10. O.o

Reviewer Corner:

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: …what the goddamned **_hell? _**I've actually written at least one more DaisukexSatoshi drabble: Homework. No _chill, _dude.

Angel Born of Darkness: Actually they're OOC because we make them OOC. We rule them in fanfic.

SilverwolfSyris190: Are you a GX fan? It almost seems like it. But I'm wondering… how did you all not notice that Homework was a SatoshixDaisuke?-Yay for me to be the random person. Kitty death is un-fun. D:

Emi Yuuji: Yay you enjoyed it! People seemed to be liking it the one the most. O:

Venom syringe (Closet): Thank you. –blush- They're all kinda one-shots.

Venom syringe (Ice Cream): Dais_UKE. _O: He's insanely naïve.

Venom syringe (Bubbles): I LOVE KRADxDAISUKE! O: As you can hopefully see, this drabble is KradxDaisuke. Keiji deserves to have Daisuke just once, just like Muraki deserves Tsuzuki just once. –rambles-

Venom syringe (Wine Part 1): There is a sequel, and then sequels after that. It's Wine Part 1, Pet Part 2, and then all the Days in 7 separate drabbles.


	29. Random Drabble: Meet Shirube

Random Drabble: Meet Shirube

One: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –laughing insanely-

We: …Are you _fucking _**SERIOUS?.! **–stares incredulously at the sheets of paper for a random pairing-

One: That…well, it's not as bad as that next one…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, or the song 'Meet Virginia' by Train.

Warnings: Takeshi and Funabashi seem to be going with everyone lately! I'm surprised there hasn't been a FunabashixTakeshi! Now that would be hard…

* * *

**Dark/Daisuke**

I was a little alarming, having a rather energetic (more so than when Krad came over and Dark would turn into a raving fanboy) teen babbling to you-not that she hadn't been through it before…it was just alarming.

Yeah.

Keep fooling yourself, Towa.

You _know _he's cute.

Hm, more so than Dark-san?

Oh, great, the Hikaris wanted to 'chat' again.

"Towa?"

"Yes, Dai-kun?"

"I want you to meet our guest."

"Oh, of course."

Oh, yes; the guest **was **quite cute. Silky spiked dark hair, energetic solid night eyes, and a stamina to match Daisuke's.

"To-to, meet Takeshi."

"Takeshi, meet Shirube."

"It's To-to!.!"

* * *

Daisuke was _such _an idiot. How could he not see how To-to was ogling and drooling over Saehara? Dark just **had **to do something it!

**'H-hey Dark! Give me back my body!'**

**'No way Daisuke! It's time to play match-maker!'

* * *

**

"Hey To-to, where's Kos-er, Dad's neckties?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea for a game…"

* * *

"So what the heck do I do with this, Daisuke?"

"Not you, Takeshi. **You." **(1)

"…the hell?"

"Nevermind. Alright, now put the tie on the ground, and lay it flat…now you and Towa-

"IT'S TO-TO!"

-To-to kneel in fron of it."

"What now?"

"Now both of you bend down…" Oh, that was too rich, "and you both try to grab it with your teeth!"

This felt so weird.

"Whff fu muck ith mish?" Came from a muffled Takeshi.

"It's an African flirting ritual."

That smile was not-

"DMK-SHMA!.!"

* * *

(1) Grammar. The plural version of you is you. XD Get it?

One: Seriously. I learned it in History class. The awesome. O:

We: Woo, another drabble done… and only a few more to go. –dances lazily-

Reviewer's Corner:

Emi Yuuji: happy birfday! Ooh, when was it? Do you want a special drabble? If you do, I'll try my hardest to get it up quickly! O:

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: Don't worry about it-you're not the first to not realize…I seriously doubt anyone besides the Niwas and Hikaris/Hiwataris knows about Krad. The media got a short glimpse of him once, but that was it.

SilverwolfSyrus190: Hey…if you're gonna review, make it about the drabble, please. If you want to rant, do it on your own fanfiction or xanga or whatever. Please, and thank you.

Lazy Eldarbreath: KradxDaisuke pwns you! I WILL force Krad into it! After all, I still have the key to Krad's chain… -smirk-


	30. Bathing: Day 2

Bathing Day 2

One: Haha…more pervertedness on Krad's part.

We: Gods, we're sick _again!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning DNAngel or Rewrite. : ) As much as I wish I did…

Warnings: Funkay music and Dark naked dancing in a giant waist-high pool of water. O.O –drool-

* * *

"Kraaad, can I at least take a bath by myself? I feel icky! You tried to molest me when I tried to bathe with you in our private bathtub! My ass _still _hurts!" Dark whined pitifully; he had long since given up on defying Krad's torturous ways…Krad was such a pervert. 

"Hm, well we can't have you with a sore ass, now can we? Seeing as I'll need to have that again soon." The blonde leered at the frightened king.

"Ugh…just today-let me bathe alone! You can have your way with me right after that!"

"I can have my way with you whenever I want with this deal intact."

"But-!"

"Although, I suppose once would certainly help save face. You're _so _much sexier when you're bathing alone…fine. You may. But just for an hour."

"R-really?.! Thank you, Krad!" Dark latched his arms around his lover's neck, squeezing him tightly.

"But I want my repayment tonight…"

"Yeah, yeah… let me guess, the Cat Girl Cosplay outfit?"

"You know me too well…"

"..."

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Dark screeched as he dove into the mini-lake, surrounded by vegetation of all types, covering the place in a dark shadow. 

"So nice and cool…hm. This calls for some…music!" Happily, Dark waded over to his water-proof music box-thing Satoshi had been forced to create for him. There was a huge selection of songs on it, and Dark loved very one of them, especially…

"I LOVE YOU ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION!" Dark squealed as his favorite song, 'Rewrite' blasted through the speakers, filling the room with sound. He began to sing along to the lyrics, dancing about the pool, causing a loud echo.

"Keshite riraito shite, kudaranai chou gensou, wasurarenu sonzai kan o, kishikaisei!"

"DARK! WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN THERE?.!"

"WHAT?.! THERE'S A MIDEVIL CROW IN YOUR HAIR?.!"

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"THERE'S A DUCK GNAWING YOUR CLOTHING?.!"

"DARK, GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

"A LARK SICK IN THERE? WELL CURE IT!"

Snarling, Krad blasted open the door to a bewildered Dark in mid-dance.

"There's some crazy shit going on out there, eh, Krad?…Krad?"

"Y-you…"

"Huh?"

"You look so…"

"Eh?"

"We're going."

"Wha? But I wasn't-!"

"Dark, you are coming to our bedroom now, and I am going to screw your brains out for being so damn sexy, understand?"

Sniffle. "Y-yes, sir…"

* * *

One: O: Yay! The 2nd day is done! 

We: Rewrite is from Fullmetal Alchemist, by the way. Asian Kung-fu Generation roxxerz my soxxerz (over-used cliché).

Reviewer's Corner:

Angel Born of Darkness: I did not understand a word you just said, except for 'To-to' and 'Dark'. Can you please string that together to make sense? Seriously, I am so lost. O.o

Kaitou is mine 13: No, not banished. I just want feedback on the drabbles, but you can put a rant in with it. :D PENGUIN! CHAOS! LONG TIME NO SEE! –huggles- Lookit the new kawaii friend I made!.! –cuddles Kitazawa Riku- ISN'T HE JUST SO KAWAII?.!

Emi Yuuji: O: Ooh…Tuesday? Yay! Happy Birfday! XD So what do you want the drabble to be about?

Heart's Door: Incredible random. Random pairings, random drabbles. Ny the way, that was about all I could understand of your review…except for the not understanding who was talking. In the very beginning, it was basically To-to talking to herself/the deceased Hikaris, and then speaking aloud (in "quotations") to Daisuke. Does that help clear it up: )

Note: Once we have reached 100 reviews, we PROMISE (I keep making and breaking promises…argh!) for a special drabble. Go ahead and vote for the pairing you want, and then give me a subject. Whatever has the most votes, and whichever subject I like the best, it will be. Here are the pairings available:

Random Pairing

DarkxKrad

SatoshixDaisuke

SatoshixFunabashi

KradxDaisuke

DarkxSatoshi

If I put on any more, I won't be able to think of anything. Enjoy! (But you only get this when we reach 100 reviews for It's a Walk In the Park! That means I need 8 more reviews. Yes, eight. That'll be a record.) O:


	31. 100 Reviews Special! Orange Crush

100 Reviews Special! Orange Crush

One: Random theme. Much random.

We: HOLY FECK! 17 REVIEWS TOTAL!

One: ARE YOU SERIOUS?.!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. I don't own the song 'Orange Crush' by R.E.M., either. How strange…double entendre. The original song was about a war in…Vietnam, I think? Ha! Now I made it into a drabble-fic. XD

Warnings: KradxDaisuke. XD YAY ONE OF MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE PAIRINGS! Sorry, guys, KradxDaisuke won. –sweatdrop- Mostly dialogue drabble. Haven't done one like that in a while…and a little bit of SatoshixDark.

* * *

**Dark/Daisuke **

_Satoshi/Krad_

**'Hey, Dark? The transformation thing for us is the same as for Satoshi-kun and Krad, right?'**

**'I think so.'**

**'Then who's Krad attracted to…?'**

**'Go ahead and ask him. Oh, and in the meantime, let yourself get killed by that mad demon, too.'**

**'What's with you? You're awfully snappy.'**

**'Just go to sleep, Daisuke…'

* * *

**

_'…Krad?'_

_'What, Satoshi-sama?'_

_'I have an odd question…who is it that causes you to transform back into me?'_

_'Feh. Emotions are weak.'_

_'Is that why you have to kill him?'_

_'…'_

_'You're only hunting Daisuke this time—not all the other Niwas. Why is that?'_

_'…goodnight, Satoshi-sama.'

* * *

_

"Satoshi-kun! Can I ask you something?"

"Niwa, I told you…"

"I know, but it's important."

"Yes?"

"Who…who is it Krad likes?"

"…do you really wish to know?"

"Well, yeah…if it works the same way, then Krad has to like someone, ri—?"

"I'd imagine it's you."

"…eh?"

"There's a reason why he's hunting only you, Daisuke. He's been a cold, heartless, bastard all his some-thousand years, and is weak at expressing emotion."

_'What?.!'_

_'Shut it, Krad.'_

"I…but I mean…he's trying to kill me!"

"Exactly."

"I don't get it…"

Smirk. "Come to my house after school, Daisuke. I can show you how."

"Alright, Hiwatari…"

* * *

**'No way. You LIE.'**

**'Yes way, and I don't lie, Dark.'**

**'But it's Krad! Why the hell would he like YOU of all people, Daisuke?.!'**

**'What's that supposed to mean?.!'**

**'You're not his type! In fact—he doesn't HAVE a type! He's so a-sexual it's scary!'**

**'He said he loved something about you, though! He's not completely a-sexual!'**

**'Then he'd be attracted to me--Dark!'**

**'But he's attracted to me--Daisuke!'**

**'Why are you defending him?.!'**

**'I'm not defending anything, Dark!'**

Bicker, squabble, bitch.

* * *

"Niwa…how nice to see you." 

"Er, yeah…o-of course…"

"First thing first. I need you to transform into Dark."

"…eh? I-I…alright…"

Heart beats erratically.

"The hell do you want, Commander Cree-?"

Forced kiss.

Double transformation.

"Wh…Kr-Krad! How nice to see you…eh…why did Satoshi…just kiss Dark?"

"…the transformation process…"

"So, he…likes Dark?"

"Yes…"

"Then that would mean…you like…me?" Squeak.

"You could perhaps put it that way…"

"I-I…well, I…I don't know how to…"

"React? Simple."

"Kiss?"

A chaste kiss of lips, melding lemons and cherries into orange.

* * *

One: Zomgoshness, so sappy. 

We: And OOC. Well, there you go, your special. Now for the INSANE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: DUDE! A GAY NECROPHILE RAPIST DUCK?.! WHERE?.! How DARE they touch my Krad! –fighting stance- (Thank you for voting!)

Kaitou is Mine 13: O: Of course you're important! You've reviwed. All of you who've reviewed are important! Okay, I'm being sappy now…and I'll think about it, Penguin!

Angel Born of Darkness: 'Tis Kay. (Thanks for voting!)

Venom syringe (Hair Dye): Nobody loves the minor spastic characters. C'mon, let's Keiji all the adoration he deserves!—I never thought about that…Satoshi being like Shu-chan? –scared-

Venom syringe (Rings): I love that pairing too. –blush- Thank you…

Venom syringe (So Long and Goodnight): Depression is good every once in a while.

Emi Yuuji: But…but I…um…hm…I need some sort of something! Er…what's your favorite genre? Romance, humor, drama, tragedy? Pairing? If you can give me those, I can make something…!

Squifer-fan: Thanks for enjoying them-I'm trying to make a few more SatoshixDaisuke. I actually have a couple, people just don't notice them. (Thanks for voting!) Heh heh…Dark in Cosplay…that's an idea…

Venom Syringe (Rebound): Actually, it sort of was. Riku was going to ask Satoshi out on a date—see: ) Now…who would write the story:X

Venom Syringe (A Funny Shade of Red): I meant for it to be. : )

Venom syringe (The Deeper Meaning): Well, it's actually kind of a sadist KradxDaisuke. : ( How could have not noticed the DaisUKE? O.o He's so…innocent…THANK YOU FOR AGREEING THAT MURAKI DOES DESERVE TSUZUKI FOR ONE NIGHT! NEVER has anyone agreed! –tears of joy- Thank you for liking them…

Venom Syringe (Bathing Day 2): J-ROCK IS AWESOME. O: Don't worry, there'll be more. I promise. (Thank you for voting!)

Phantom Fox: We all have an inner 'twisted' fangirl… XD. Yes, you may have two votes. Btw, you don't seem familiar, are you a hidden reader? (Thank you for voting!)

Lazy Eldarbreath (Meet Shirube): That's random drabbles for you! –sweatdrop-

Lazy Eldarbreath: ZOMFGOSHESNESS YES WE MUSSSSST CELEBRATE! And we shall celebrate with this:D Krad is a closet-pervert. Go ahead, ask him.

ZeimiChan. WingS.: O: I've never met you…are you a hidden reader? O: O: (Thank you for voting!)

Angel Born of Darkness (Angel of My Dreams Ch. 5): Yup. I decided to tie it all together. Sorry, I don't respond to reviews on Angel of My Dreams, so I'll just respond here. –sweatdrop-

One: If I forgot any, sorry. There's 17. It makes me dizzy. o.o

We: Woah…-unstable-


	32. Air Time

Air Time

One: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! KRAD BARELY APPEARS IN THE MANGA **_AND_** ANIME?.! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

We: How did this get so…depressing… -GLOOM-

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel…

Warnings: Krad being a bitch--quite literally--and some KradxDark goodness.

* * *

"This is such shit!" Krad angrily slammed his script onto the ground, huffing conceitedly. 

"Please, Krad, just deal with it for a--"

"No! I haven't appeared in possibly 9 episodes—if I don't get more air time, then no one else will!" He angrily stalked off and slammed the door if his hotel room--on location, that is.

The unlucky camerman who had to experience Krad's prim huffy-ness winced sharply. "Is he _always _like this?"

Satoshi sighed. "When Dark's not around…yes. Constantly."

"Dark? Dark Mousy? Where is he anyways? He was re-scheduled for a shooting tomorrow morning, 9 A.M. sharp."

"I highly doubt he'll even be able to fly right with the state he'll be in tomorrow…" Satoshi cracked a grin-smirk (because _Satoshi-sama doesn't** SMILE **_–sarcasm-).

"Eh?.?"

"Believe me, you'll know. I highlyadvise that if you're a homophobe, you leave this job immediately."

"I…B-but…"

"Soon enough…"

* * *

"MMPH! HMM MMH PMMHM MMPH!" The bound and gagged Dark Mousy struggled against his reins—to the headboard no less (HM. I WONDER WHAT KRAD'S GOING TO DO. (yell this, aloud, please))—attempting to rant out the blonde in his line of vision. 

"Oh no, Dark. You MISSED REHEARSAL TODAY—so you will pay the price." Oh shit. That meant—

"I'm on top." The blonde lunged at Dark's frightened form.

* * *

**_Next Morning—!_**

"Um…Dark, sir? Why are you…?"

"SHUT UP! CAN WE JUST START THIS?.!"

"Y-YES SIR! OF COURSE! But, if I may…"

Dark growled angrily, but winced at the sore feeling at the back of his throat.

"…why…why are there hickeys on your neck? The only one who went into your room was Krad-san, but he's a…" The camera man trailed off, blushing furiously as the rest of the crew all gave knowing looks.

"I told you, _Saehara…_it'd best if you're not a homophobe here." Satoshi slung an arm around an embarrassed Daisuke, in a more-than-friends way, as Krad possessively grabbed Dark from behind.

"Loons…"

* * *

One: I feel better…moderately. 

We: Somewhat-somewhat not.

Reviewer's Corner:

Kaitou is mine 13: Man-love is man-love is man-love, eh? Even if it were something freaky, like… SatoshixArgentine? XD And…you do realize Chapter 31 was a KradxDaisuke, right? I'll your quote in mind, by the way, Can I use it for a bit? 'Silence is silver, but violence is golden'? Please:X

A: (WTH? Why aren't you logged in?) Krad is indeed a-sexual!-ish…he did say Satoshi 'means everything to him'./You were talking with El-kun? HOW IS KRADDYKINS A TRANSEXUAL?.! O/HAHAHAHAHA-that's an idea. O: THANKS!

Angel Born of Darkness: Yay I wuv it too. O:


	33. My Favorite Thing

My Favorite Thing

One: No, it's not really 'my' favorite.

We: Just read to understand.

Dislcaimer; I don't own DNAngel.

Warnings: No real pairing, just implied DarkxKrad. It's my OTP, people. Deal.

* * *

Finally, a moment of peace. Krad was asleep—he grew bored of Satoshi's pathetic attempts at molestation of Daisuke—and Satoshi could enjoy his few hours of _silence._

First things first:

His room was a mess.

As tidy as me may _appear,_ he's actually quite the opposite. Snapshots of Daisuke in innocent, yet very provactive positions littered desks and nightstands, clothes were strewn haphazardly in at attempt to ward off the presence usually cackling with glee in the back of his mind.

How about starting with…under the bed?

Satoshi eyed it warily—Krad was known to throw random objects under the bed in a fit of rage.

Cautiously, he lifted up the sheet covering the bottom and peered into the darkness. There wasn't much, just a few books, photos, a Dark plushie with **'I Love Dark'** on it's forehead, some more photos—

Wait, _what the hell?_

'…_Krad?'_

'_Yes, Master Satoshi?' Krad gave a fake yawn._

'…_what the hell is this?'_

'…_my favorite thing.'

* * *

_

One: Incredibly short. Much shorter than usual, but hey. Inspiration is just going BAM! I have to obey the inspiration. : )

We: Yes, we've been posting a lot, sorry. On the weekends, I can post more, so if I post before I can respond to your review…I'll just respond to it in the next drabble. By the way…we were wondering. This is the 33rd drabble, and we were curious…are you all getting sick of these? I mean…33 is a lot…I could understand…please, be truthful.

One: You sound like such an _uke,_ We.

We: SHUT. IT. –snarl-

Reviewer's Corner:

ZeimiChan. Wings.(Orange Crush): Thanks for liking them. I feel honored that you would actually use one of my drabbles for inspiration. Thank you for the disclaimer (kind of), though. I don't mind, honestly. –blush-

Angel Born of Darkness: Almost feel sorry for. _Almost. _And yes, it's possible Satoshi may ONLY smile for kawaii Dai-chan. Anyone would, but Satoshi even **cried** in front of him!

Kaitou is mine 13: ITACHI IS SEXIER:X But, you know, I have a theory about uke and seme. It's really hard to follow, though, so I won't tell you now. But seeing as dark & Krad are about the same age, neither has 'uke' in their name…well, Krad's blonde so he's a bottom. :X

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: You weren't on the last one. O.o FIND THAT PICTURE. KRAD-SCHOOLGIRL IS SEXY…I think. Poor Sato-kun-idiot. Yes, Sato is an idiot. For trying to kill himself. –flat stare-

Emi Yuuji (Orange Crush): Sappy humor pwns. Glad for you to giggle. : )

Heart's Door: Hm…maybe. Of course, the yaoi fangirls would be squealing as they would have a damn good idea of who gave him the hickeys. :X

Emi Yuuji (Air Time): XD Dark would be sideways when flying. O.o

Lazy Eldarbreath (Orange Crush): Yay for it to be cute: )

Lazy Eldarbreath (Air Time): Oops. I'm a moron. I need to correct that line. It was supposed to say' I highly advise that if you're a homophobe, you leave this job immediately.'


	34. Lemons

Lemons

One: Haha, fooled you. No, this is not a PWP Random Sex Drabble, it is actually a reasonable drabble. XP

We: Plus that and we've never written a lemon before, are cowards. –sweatdrop- P.S., this came to me during my BCIS class when we were designing a menu for an imaginary restaurant (I picked a combo of Gravitation and DNAngel). Enjoy, biznatches. O:

Dislcaimer: LEAVEL EL COMMENTOS! I don't own DNAngel. Also, dedicated to meh best friend, **Rii-chan, **who somehow knew exactly what I was writing without me even having finished it. Thanks for getting my inspiration back, **Rii-chan!**

Warnings: Dark insanity, comparing Krad to random food products, and Dark 'testing' his theory (I dragged Krad away from El and shoved him into Dark for some random entertainment).

* * *

**'Hey, Daisuke.'**

**'Yeah?'**

**'What would you compare Kraddykins to?'**

**'…? A homicidal maniac bent on domination of humans, seraphs, and half-human/seraphs.'**

**Dark winced at Daisuke's harsh description. 'No, no. I know he's like that, but I mean…well…any object?'**

**'I can compare you to lube and maybe a condom.'**

**'…you didn't.'**

**'Oh, yes I did.'**

**'Since when the hell have you had such a perverted sense of humor?'**

**'From being stuck for 3 years with you inside my head…' Daisuke mumbled.**

**'Oh? What was that?'**

**'Nothing, Dark. Nothing at all.'

* * *

**

"Hey, Commander Creepy Boy!"

"I'm here to gain back that painting you just snatched, Dark--not chat."

"Jeez, even after 3 whole years, you're still snappy. Could it be you need a little Daisuke lovin'…?"

Satoshi turned 10 whole shades of red.

"N-never!"

"Oh, slow on the uptake, eh? But I didn't come here for that. I was wondering…what kinda of thing is Krad most like?"

"Why do you care?"

"I wanna see if people agree with me. I'm just kinda of curious. I want to make our next meeting…_exciting."_

"…how?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"…er…a pineapple."

**_"The hell?.! _**Why a pineapple of all things?.!"

"He's rather bittersweet…"

"Hm…that works."

* * *

"Oi, Krad-chan!" 

"Get off me you complete waste of a seraph!"

"Aw…ish ickle Kraddykins mad at meee?" Dark gave his most Daisuke-esque puppy-look.

"Moron…why would I **not** be mad at you?"

"Aw…you are?"

"Yes, now shut your mouth and move your ass."

"…are you…are you coming on to me?"

_"WHY WOULD I BE DOING THAT YOU IMBECILE?.!"_

"Cause I'm sexy and gorgeous, and you _know _you want me." Dark swayed his hips suggestively.

"Come near me and I swear you will never live to see another day again."

"Hm…I can take that risk."

"What are you-ge-GET OFF!"

Dark nuzzled Krad's cloaked shoulder. "Even smell like lemons…"

"Wh-what?.!"

"I wonder if it tastes like lemons…" Dark began to lick at Krad's arm.

"What the hell?…" Krad was utterly speechless.

"Mm…tart, but juicy like lemons…" The angel licked again at Krad's neck, biting viciously into it.

"St…stop! Stop, damn…" But he lost all words when the thief hungrily claimed his mouth.

**'Dark, what's going o—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DARK?.!'**

**'What's it look like, Daisuke? I'm making out with Krad.' Dark mumbled as if it was the most common thing to be making out with a crazed seraph.**

**'WHY?.!'**

**'I wanted to know if he tastes like lemons! His hair and eyes are like lemons, at least…'**

When Dark finally released his grin on him, Krad was struck dumb. Baffled. Dumbfounded. Speechless, and other such words with the same meaning.

"Krad. I need to tell you something."

"…huh?" Was Krad's 'intelligent' response.

"You…are a lemon."

"…**_WHAT?.!"

* * *

_**

One: I got them to make out! Yaaay!

We: We're on another MCR craze. O: Te amo :heart heart: Oh, and MSI. Yay for random songs!

Reviewer's Corner:

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: Well, I think Krad wanted to hide his Dark plushie, or else he'd probably have the shrine somewhere in Satoshi's closet. I want me one… T.T Might I ask wtf Mind/Gutter is? o.o

Lazy Eldarbreath: I got hit by inspiration 3 times when we were looking for missing-Krad…OMG. Inspiration again. Seriously. You're a lucky charm. O: BECOME A KEYCHAIN FOR ME. DarkxKrad pwns everything. O: And I won't stop! I was just wondering…calm down, El-kun. –sweatdrop-

Arynna: YAY A NEW FRIEND –huggles- That's the first thing I say to people who haven't reviewed before. And whaddya mean I don't have many reviews? On average, I get like… 4 reviews per chapter. I like that number--it's a helluva lot more reasonable than 17. But lots of reviews are nice, too. –rambles- THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIE! –squee- But, I also like my hits counter. Last I checked…I had over 5000 hits. :D

Achooblessyou: YAY A NEW FRIEND –huggles- Dude, it took me forever to figure what the hell you penname says. I don't speak n00b well. –shifty eyes- No offense, 'm just sayin'… And yes, these are strange. My mind is spastic. : )

Heart's Door: I didn't like the shortness, though. D: It was too short for my liking. But this one is too _long. _Without all the reviews, it's still 600+ words! Glad you thought it was your favorite. : )


	35. Faster and Faster!

Faster and Faster!

One: I have to wonder, which one of these is more of an innuendo, this one or the last one.

We: Again, this is not a lemon. Although it is something like it…kidding. The closest I can do is make them make out. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco or DNAngel.

Warning: Implied sex, sex lyrics, reasons why this chapter lives up to the M rating. If I so much as mention sex, I get paranoid and over-rate it. D:

* * *

Dark had often proclaimed to himself and Krad that he was to be the one to take Krad's virginity. Who was to know the centuries-old angel—demon was still 'untouched?'

It was surprising to say the least, that he had not simply forced him into it, but he preferred them to be ready and willing. If not, then the pleasure and the climax just wasn't the same—it had no emotion, love, lust or anything.

So of course to suddenly hear Krad screaming "Faster and faster," Dark was enraged. Who was the bastard that was trying to steal his precious gold-haired hunny's cherry?.!

He ended up spending hours searching for the melodious voice screaming out muffled sounds except for an occasional 'a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck' or the consistent 'beating faster and faster!' Yes, Krad was being screwed within an inch of his life.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU KRAD!" Dark yelled frantically. The almost-song lyrics were becoming less muffled, which meant—yes!

"KRA—eh?"

Instead of panting and writhing in pleasure, Krad was hopping around with a hairbrush, screaming out—in a very horrid singing attempt—the lyrics to one of **the **most perverted alternative rock songs ever created.

_'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster and faster!.!' _Krad didn't even seem to notice that his—er, savior was gaping at the almost childlike-antics of the blonde Hikari.

"Er…Krad?"

"What—Dark?.! Ge-GET OUT! NOW!.!"

Ah, another day in the life of seraphims.

…Dark had to make a mental note to add that to his 'Everything Sexy about Krad-chan' List.

* * *

One: It's rather short, but it was impulse and came tome when I had that exact line stuck in my head.

We: Let's get these teen hearts beating faster and faster!

One: Damnit, get out!.!

Reviewer Corner:

Emi Yuuji: OMG another innuendo. –is hit by We- Ow…

Squirrel With a Chainsaw: I get it. InnocentxPerverted pairings, ne? XD I loved this review—it cracked me up. Part two! O:

Heart's Door: It just came to me. Things just do that. Krad looks more like a lemon, but he may smell like white tea or something herbal like that. O.o

Angel Born of Darkness (My Favorite Thing): I don't think you guys understood… Satoshi has those pictures because of his whole 'Commander Hiwatari' job thing. It's not implying SatoxDai, but hey—take in however you like. Thanks for saying you're not sick of these, too. : )

Winddrag0n: YAY A NEW FRIEND! (I hope so, right?) An apricot…? Hm… then wouldn't his hair be more brunette-ish? O.o

Angel Born of Darkness: S'oh feckness. I forgot about Sato-kun. D: Um…well, Daisuke was shocked by the whole thing, but…Sato…was—er, asleep? Um, yeah! Asleep. Eh heh heh… but if Krad's not a lemon, what is he:X

Lazy Eldarbreath: That would suck so much ass if I didn't manage to get a souvenier…and such an awesome shirt for an awesome band! T.T Er…thanks for loving these. : )

KokuYokuu: YAY A NEW FRIEND (Right? If you've reviewed before, sorry… I generally can only remember the people who review almost every chapter.) Glad to inspire you…? Moo-cow. O: I PWN! Lemons equals lurve. (Stupid equals sign…)

Cheeky doggie: I-I won't! I promise!…ju-just calm down…you're scaring me… -freaked out-


	36. Static

Static

One: x) More drabble fun.

We: Omg, we get to make Krad out to be a perv again! Sort of…

Warnings: I'm not explaining—you have to use your brain to find out what dark thinks he's saying. Also, DarkxKrad implied. Also KeijixDaisuke implied. (I've been wanting to do that since forever). Let's also say that everyone has their own separate bodies—makes life easier.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

"Daisuke?" 

"Yes?"

"…why the hell did you get me a cell phone?"

"I get sick of you nagging to use the home phone, to call up Satoshi, insist he transform into Krad, and then bug the living hell out of them both, Dark." The redhead scowled frustratedly. "Besides, I already gave him your cell number—so you're free to contact each other."

"Really?.!"

"Yes, now quit being a child and—hey! Let go, Dark!"

"Oh that's right—only your _Keiji-kun _can hug you." He grinned knowingly.

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

Outside, Dark was eagerly scrolling through the phone numbers list. He didn't give a second thought as he pressed the 'Talk' button while on Krad's name. 

"Jello?"

"The fuck? Krad? Is that you?"

"Mark? What the muck are you mooing mauling he?"

"Krad, you're not making sense."

"Hut dew yo weed, 'Whore not waking sense!"

Inside, Daisuke silently cracked up.

"Did you just call me a whore? I thought we were closer than that!" Dark whined pitifully, hoping to get Krad to make some semblance of sense. He listened as Krad answered in his sarcastic way of saying things.

"…oh my god. I didn't know you felt that way about me Krad!.!" Dark squealed in glee.

"Heel what bay about yo?.!"

"That you…" Dark whispered quietly into the receiver.

"WHAT?.!" Well, at least that made sense. "I DEW NOT!"

"But you said so yourself!"

"…fuck this. I'm hanging up, Dark."

"Hey, you're making sense again!"

"I WAS MAKING SENSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!.!" Krad snarled as he slammed the phone receiver down.

"…what was that all about, Krad?"

"An inconspicuous way of letting Dark know I'm in love with him." Krad answered bluntly, not missing a beat.

"Daisuke, Daisuke! You won't believe this!" Dark bounced up to his tamer cheerfully.

"I know—I just heard! I can't believe it!" He smiled widely.

"I can't either! Ooh, I can't wait till I can make him say that again, when he's moa--"

"That's enough, Dark."

"Alright, alright…" Dark squealed girlishly as he hopped off to be a bundle of absolute joy, leaving a smirking Daisuke telephoning a certain blonde angel.

"Mission accomplished, Krad."

"Thank you, Niwa—I suppose I could spare you at our next meeting…"

"Ah…thanks…you too, Krad…"

* * *

One: x) Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogen. 

We: If you want to know what they said, review us asking.

Reviewer's Corner:

Kaitou is mine 13: Omg,once I saw a DarkxDaisukexSatoshi three-way. It was good, but bizarre (not as weird as the accidental random pairing I once drew—DarkxDaisukexTakeshi.) And that song is awesome—SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT KNOWING IT!

KokuYokuu: It's an amusing scene and I wanna learn how to draw it. I wanna learn how to draw lots of my drabbles. D: But thanks for starting to review—new people are always fun. x)

Angel Born of Darkness: We'd have to ask Dark to find out—I'm sure it's _highly confidential._ x) Actually, perhaps a **pickle **better suits Krad. (Inside joke).

Phantom Fox (Orange Crush): When you've been a yaoi fangirl for enough time, you begin to notice these things—you just have to study the manga, not just read it. x)

Phantom Fox (Air Time): I much prefer Krad on bottom—I have set rules for most yaoi, and Krad on top makes everything go all screwy. It'd be like…Daisuke dominating over Krad. –freakiest thought ever- Mm… B/D. XD

Phantom Fox (My Favorite Thing): I have nothing under my bed—I'd never find it. D: Satoshi is indeed a stalker! Hopefully not a rabid stalker like the Harada bitches…

Phantom Fox (Lemons): Gold is very common, so I guess Lemons is nice and original for Krad. Only fanfictioners would understand why a 'lemon' is a funny word. Haha…lemon. XD

Phantom Fox (Faster and Faster!): Actually, the title of the song is 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco. It's awesome—listen to it. XD

Arynna: Because I had teh mad skillz like that. (XD). Thank you for the cookie! XD

Winddrag0n: Maybe it's both—I can't sing either, but I'm in choir anyways. DX

Lazy Eldarbreath: You can have multiple favorites! I thought when they said 'harlequin girls' they meant 'fake girls'. But hey, whatever. O.o

Emi Yuuji: Somehow, rock songs just suit him.


	37. The New Cancer

The New Cancer

One: Another P!atD-inspired drabble.

We: How Dark first acted when he became kind (part of the Viewing Violet, Glaring Gold fictions—a prequel of sorts). By the way, we desperately need a beta—seriously.

Warnings: Dark being sinister and making a mockery of himself and all the higher-up snobs. x) Fun fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, but I **do **own the VV, GG-themed drabbles. Don't own 'There's a Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet' by P!atD.

* * *

"Dark, sir! It's almost time for your appearance!"

"Please no sir, Dai-chan. You're my best friend of years—just since I'm all high and mighty and kingy, doesn't mean you should," pause to adjust tie, "be all formal around me. Anyways… is my jacket ready?" Dark peered at Daisuke from over his should questioningly.

"Yes, sir, but…why did you want 'The New Cancer' to be imprinted on the left breast pocket? Of course, knowing you, it's probably something mischievous…"

The kind grinned cheekily. "You got me. But you'll see why in no time—is the band here, too? I have a _special _song I want them to play."

"Er…yes, but—w-wait Dark! You're not announced yet!"

"Oh, they know I'm coming." (1)

"But…your tuxedo…"

"Hm? Does it not suit me? Well, that's why I'm here…" He smirked smugly as he ventured out into the soft lights.

* * *

"Attention all! Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman!" He announced loudly, smirking at their shocked expressions. 'And from that moment on, you'll be out of place and underdressed—I'm wrecking this evening already and **loving **every minute of it; ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and choreographed.' He certainly stood out, which was certainly natural for royalty, but wearing 'black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes' _really _made him stand out. 'Everything goes according to plan.'

"Y-Your Highness! Your royal robe…?" A nervous waiter asked him.

"No—haven't you heard? I'm the **_new _**cancer." 'Never looked better, and you can't stand it—I know because you say so under your breath, reading lips asking 'When did he get all confident?'

"B-but--"

"No, no. I'm just fine like this."

* * *

'It's wonderful to stand out—no, I can't keep up with all these 'fashionistas'. I bet to them I'm 'cheap,' and I look like shit. Oh, I'll bet they imagine me sobbing in front of mirror, pepping myself with lies of 'I'm a diva! I'm a diva!'' Almost condescendingly, he shook hands with all the uncomfortable, awkward, less-royalty. 'Oh, and those smokes in that cigarette box on the table,' he almost contemplated telling them, 'they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.'

'Don't you hate this feeling?' he would ask himself continuously, 'I know, I know—it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up,' which was only because of his status as ruler of this country.

"I've never been so surreptitious," he muttered to himself, scowling at the guests secretly, "so of course you'll be distracted when I **spike the punch."**

"Sir Dark?"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"I still don't understand why you're 'The New Cancer'."

"Oh, my—don't you see it, Daisuke?" Dark spread his arms wide, gesturing to the audience, "I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.—ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and choreographed." Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he fully understood Dark's intentions, and they shared a knowing smirk.

* * *

_Haven't you heard?_

_I'm the new cancer_

_I've never looked better and you can't stand it!

* * *

_

(1) Haha, double entendre. x)

One: Weird. It's kind of hard to follow, but a good deal of it is just Dark's inner thoughts, aka the lyrics. x)

We: Sorry it took so long to get the last drabble out—we were on a serious Writer's Block.

ZeimiChan. Wings: Well, when Dark was calling up Krad, there was a lot of static, making it seem like Krad was saying something different. x)

Squirrel With a Chainsaw (Faster and Faster!): Yes, it is an actual song. x) I'm glad the Dirty Minds like it.

Squirrel With a Chainsaw (Static): Omg, that would be so hilarious. Heh heh…inspiration time…!

Venom syringe: Omg, really?.! Did I get you into them?.! Or was is El-kun?.!

KokuYokuu: NO DON'T EAT ME I WANT TO LIIIIVE! –cowers- So what's this story behind a reindeer Dark getting choked by Krad? You don't have to tell if you don't wanna…

Angel Born of Darkness: Actually, Daisuke and Krad were behind it all. x)

Winddrag0n: Mwaha, I made you use your brain. .o

Emi Yuuji: Not really incoherent, just lots of static screwing with his words.

Note: I'm not going to tell you what Dark thought Krad said, I'll tell you what he actually said. (In a sarcastic tone)—"Oh yes, my **_affection _**for you is growing and growing." Now screw with that word, and you'll have it. (Hint: What words rhyme with 'affection'?)


	38. Ribbon on My Wrist

Ribbon on My Wrist

One: Update. Badly.

We: We badly need to update, don't we?

Note: As if the updates weren't already crazy-slow, they'll get even slower (if you checked my goddamn profile, you'd know why). 30 KISSES. (Not for this…I already have these to keep care of). I've only done 2. So, yeah…teh slowness.

Warnings: Whatever comes up, comes up. Whatever stays up, stays up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, 'Of All the Gin Joints in All the World,' or DNAngel.

* * *

Whisper, whisper. _Are you sure this is such a good idea?_

Shing of cloth. _I'm feeling young and reckless—besides, we've got such good fashion sense._

Mockery lingering. _Dude. Quit quoting Patrick Stump._

Incredulous eyebrow. _I'm not—Pete made those lyrics. Besides, that's not the point here._

Thrashing of a gold & green bag. _Shit. He's awake, isn't he? What'll we do?_

Aggressive—and mildly abusive—bash to the top. _That'll knock him out for a while._

Sweatdrop. _Dark…

* * *

_

"Gooooooood morning, Commander!" An energetic Dark greeted the quarter-awake emo boy.

…Yes.

HE IS EMO DAMNIT.

"Cheer up, emo kid!" He harshly slapped Satoshi's back, earning a sleepy grunt and half-hearted strangle.

…which was still damn strong.

"C'mon kid. We have a gift for you." A mischievous smile passed through Dark's eyes.

"Go away. It's Christmas fucking Eve and I am fucking sleeping, fucker." A slur of curse words flew from his mouth.

Dark raised an eyebrow at his apparent anger. "Angry much? C'mon, you'll love your gift!" He cooed impishly.

"Fine you moron…"

* * *

"Niwa…? Why are you at my home?"

Daisuke vaguely wondered why he didn't notice Dark first.

"It's Christmas Eve, and we have a splendid gift for you!" A cheerful voice squealed from the kitchen as Towa—former whatever-she-could-be-considered-t-the-Hikaris—jumped happily. "I thought it best to try and repay you for all the trouble you've gone through!"

"Um…what she said." Daisuke glanced warily at the cheerful uh… 'young' woman.

"What kind of gift?"

"Well…what is the one thing you've wanted more than anything?"

"For Dark to spontaneously combust."

"…okay. 2nd?"

"I prefer not to disclose that."

Truth be told, eh knew exactly what was on wishlist. Dark topped it—indefinitely—but…his inner desires…

"Don't worry—we know." Daisuke smiled cheekily.

"I'm not going to—say _what?" _How the hell did they know? He's never told anyone!

Dark sweatdropped nervously. "Well, um, Daisuke—why don't you uh…go get the thing!"

"The thing?" Daisuke ignored Satoshi.

"Oh yeah, the thing!"

"What is the thing?"

"The thing is the the thing that will you help you with the thing's thing."

"…can you get any more moronic?"

"Why yes I can." Dark answered truthfully.

* * *

"…is this…safe?" Satoshi jabbed at the massive heap in the bag. "Is it live? Does it have air holes? It is breathing, right?"

"Gods, so many damn questions. C'mon Daisuke we'll live Satoshi & the other thing to the thing." Dark wrapped an arm around Daisuke shoulders, dragging him out of the bedroom, making sure to lock the door.

Peering cautiously into random gaps & tears, Satoshi found a pale hand with a glossy red ribbon with gold thread imprinted on it. 'Do not open until Christmas".

"What the hell…?"

He prodded at the arm, causing it to squirm.

"Wha-what the hell?.!"

"MMMMGGFFFGMF." The bag began thrashing violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN THIS?.!" He screeched to the others. "Oh gods…there's some alive in it. Just…just stop thrashing!" He tried to sit on the waist—or what he believed to be the waist of the bag and tried to thrashing of the arms. "Calm the hell down!"

"How can I calm down when you're sitting on me, Satoshi-sama?.!"

Wait…what the hell?

"Krad?"

"Who else—the gay fairy who sprinkles gay dust to magically turn a gay guy into a straight chick?"

Satoshi decidedly ignored that last comment.

"So this is what they meant…"

"By want you want most?"

"2nd most."

Krad scowled angrily. "Lovely to know I'm being ranked. What is1st?"

"Dark to explode."

"…I'll let that slide by."

* * *

One: A FREAKING UPDATE! OMG!

We: HalleLUJAH Lock & Load!

One: …now Gerard Way?

_Reviewer's Corner liekWOAH:_

**Heart's Door:** 'Tis what music does to ya. Can't you see all the freaking music references? x)

**Winddrag0n:** C'mon Dark! Drop a heart, break a name!

**Angel Born of Darkness:** Dark can get away with _anything. _x)

**Venom syringe:** Panic is LOVE. And I could tell you what the song is supposed to be about (El-kun actually gave me a link to 'The Making Of').

**Emi Yuuji:** Dark is cancerous—he'll be the death of us. x)

**KuMaGoRo-NaZi:** KUMA-CHAN. –squeal- I'm going to keep writing more—they'll just be at random times… Glad you liked it!

**ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000** (Um…this is so far back, it still has you old username. Gomen nasai!): Glad you liiiiiiiked it.

**KokuYokuu:** Actually it made perfect sense—I would SO wanna do that as a play. That would kick MAJOR ass…

**Bram:** Glad you **loved **it.

**Arynna:** If you would read the author's note at the bottom, I explain it the best I can without giving it away. And it's best to know the song before you read it… sorry. –sweatdrop-

**Phantom Fox (Static):** O.O YOU UNDERSTOOD IT?.! FINALLY—SOMEONE THAT **DOES. **Wooo! –celebrates-

**Phantom Fox (The New Cancer):** Of course you can—Dark can do anything. He's just that awesome.

**Kaitou is mine 13:** Royally Dark? Ooh…I like. And DarkxKrad is love. Not so much as say… GerardxMikey, –coughWaycestcough- but it still much love.

**ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000 (My Favorite Thing):** The plushie. O.o

**ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000 (Closet):** That Dark & Krad are in a relationship. Satoshi just said it.

**DaRk'AlChEmIsT'aNgEl'-AKA-'ALCHEMIST ANGEL (Air Time):** I actually said it aloud when I read it too. Thankfully, I have my own comp—albeit it hates me. D: Thanks for following my requests of yelling. x)

Random: I have no tab key. My frickin' cat knocked it off. Nuuuu (also has no squiggley-hyphen-thing-key. Dx


	39. Quirks

Quirks

Ramblings: Yup, new writing format. I'm gradually rewriting things (which means IaWitP will take forever). Also, updates are slow. Duh.

Ramblings2: I picked the most feminine-sounding but still masculine music I could find on my iTunes, so I uh…ended up picking 'Grand Theft Autumn (Where is Your Boy)' & 'Saturday'. ILY BRENT! D:

Notes: Nonsensical. Very much so.

* * *

Every one of them had their unusual oddities about them: Satoshi was as stiff as ice (pun intended), Daisuke was a little too overbearing, Dark was even stiffer than Satoshi, just not ice. And Krad? Well… 

"…a manicure."

"Yes, I think it suits me quite well, don't you? Look I even got the--" Krad pointed to one finely manicured hand, but was cut off by Dark.

"A fucking _manicure,_ Krad! You spent my cash on a _manicure!"_

"I needed it, damnit! If I don't look perfect, my few remaining fans will disappear completely!"

"THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIT, KRAD!"

"WHY DON'T THEY THEN, YOU BASTARD?.!" Krad sobbed hysterically, wrangling the life out of Dark & chipping a brand-new _fake_ nail in the process.

"…oh, holy FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--!" He could've screamed his agony longer, hadn't Dark shut his mouth closed with the vigor of an enraged man.

"Dark? What's Krad wailing about?"

"Daisuke, go back to your room. Now."

"But why…?"

"Because I _said_ so, now go!" Dark rarely ever yelled, but when he did, it was certain to frighten anyone within 50 visible miles of him. Daisuke cowered & shark away, mumbling a soft (rather incoherent) sound & softly, ever so softly, shut the door.

"Will you not wail now?"

"Nmmrr." He guessed that mean 'Never'.

"Never as it 'I'll never stop wailing' or 'I'll never wail again'?"

"Ilm nmmrr strppp wmilinnggg, ssshhrle."

"Right. Whatever." Dark cautiously released Krad, who gasped--uncharacteristically--for breath. Dark grimaced & wiped his now Krad-germ-infested hands on Krad's cloak.

"You know…"

"Mm?"

"I didn't come here just for that."

"Oh?" He wasn't particularly interests, but if he didn't pay attention, Krad would make sure to _demand_ his attention. Damn drama llama.

"I painted them myself."

Really? That's…

…shit.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU GIRLISH FREAK!"

* * *

Author's Afterthoughts: I wish I could make better, but you poor people needed something. D: 


	40. Banana Pudding

Banana Pudding

One: We felt we must get out a super-slashy drabble for all of you who have tolerated our long abandonment.

We: My (Our) thanks is given out at the end of the drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was purely _erotic._

_He_ was purely erotic, in the way he lapped his tongue smoothly over the creamy-colored substance, and expression of absolute **ecstasy** that only one other could give to him.

He wondered if perhaps it was deliberate.

"You're really enjoying that pudding," Dark states in a not-so-offhandedly, rather strangled voice as Krad gazes at him curiously, golden eyes glimmering tantalizingly. He swallows hard as Krad once _again,_ licks just so at the pudding, that Dark can barely hold back from ravishing him this _instant._

Reason why not?

1. A recently stolen artifact had separated Dark and Daisuke's consciousnesses, in turn separating Krad's and Satoshi's.

2. Dark had to keep a wary eye out, just in case Krad decided to go berserk and attempt to maul Dark with a pillow, or chase down Daisuke and snap his neck.

3. **Dark** was not one to submit to seductiveness, no matter _who._ (A matter of pride, you see).

He blushed as Krad gave him one of the most adorable(ly fake) looks of 'I'm a cute uke, please come take me.'

Yes, Krad was an uke. He was a _major_ uke (or so Dark believed) hence why **Dark** (the ultimate seme) would not submit to _Krad_ (the almost-ultimate uke; only Daisuke could surpass him).

"…'ourse I am." Dark only caught the last few syllables, although he guessed at what Krad said.

"…"

_Slurp._

"…"

_Lick._

"…"

_Suck._

"God**DAMN IT, KRAD."** Dark exploded as he snatched away Krad's treasure, giving him the deadliest glare possible. Krad, in turn, attempted the 'innocent gaze' on him again. "What the **HELL** are you doing?.!"

"What did it _look_ like to you, Dark?"

"That you were attempting to seduce me!" Dark snapped his mouth shut immediately, as he realized he had fallen directly into Krad's trap.

"Oh? And how was that?"

"You, er…" Great, now how the _hell_ did he explain this?

"Hm?" Krad's eyes had taken a rather devious look to them, and Dark finally snapped--I mean, broke. Frustratedly--and making _sure_ to dominate--he slammed his lips hungrily onto Krad's, silently cursing Krad's unexpected talent at uke-ness. He wouldn't ranted further, except Krad happen to be distracting him _quite well._

_**ooooooo**_

Meanwhile, with Satoshi and Daisuke:

"…they forgot about us, didn't they."

"I'm afraid so, Daisuke."

* * *

_We'd like to thank (oh, and NO we are not done with these drabbles):_

**Travis:** OMG I LOVES YOU SO. :D I get the feeling I've said this before.

**Ryan: **RY-RY. Ahahaha, **gosh** I love our aliases. ILY.

**Color Me Red (formerly kaitou is mine 13):** Thank you for being a constant fan! Really. You have reviewed some 80 of everything DNAngel I posted. ILY CHAOS AND PENGUIN.

**Sara:** Because you're just so uber-cool and nice. Haha, I said uber. Tell Andy I thank her too! Oh, and give my love to your kid. : )

**Anyone else whose been with me since I started this thing that I can't seem to remember:** You are ALL awesome.

No Reviewer's Corner, as it has been far too long to respond. Sorry. D:


	41. Butterfly

Butterfly

One: Mari can be scary sometimes…

We: This goes out to my good friend Ryan who helped me reach the 200 mark!

Warnings: **IMPLIED RAPE. NOT A HAPPY DRABBLE, MY FRIENDS.**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly' by HIM (from which this drabble is inspired by) or DNAngel.

* * *

"Hm, hm…what shall I do with you, Dark? Here I have you all to myself, with no one to help you…" Krad sneered as he traced his finger along Dark's jaw, who attempted to bite at said finger. The blonde grinned evilly as he slapped Dark, hard, across the face. "You mustn't disobey me, Dark… heavens knows what I could do to these lovely wings…you'd be nothing without them…" He plucked a feather from the wings attached to Dark's back, which were sagging rather defeatedly. 

"Get away from me." Dark ground out, wincing as yet another vicious slap came from the blonde. He felt so…_weak,_ with only his ragged clothes, weakened wngs, and chains connecting him to the wall, adorning him. He felt so…**helpless.**

"I cannot do that, Dark. I happen to be taking quite pleasure in all…_this."_ Krad waved his hand vaguely to their bleak, and dark surroundings.

Dark snarled at him, but did not lash out. He knew when he was beaten--accepting it or not.

The demon stroked Dark's hair and whispered, "That's a good Dark…now, what to do with these wings?" He plucked yet another feather from them, and gave it a contemplative expression. "I could simply pluck you dry, or…" he snatched a handful of feathers, "I could rip them out," and yanked.

"Aaugh!" Dark shouted into the darkness, as it echoed. He grimaced as he felt blood beginning to seep from the open wounds of so many feathers so harshly removed. Krad removed yet another feather, and Dark gritted his teeth.

"I could break you so _easily,_ Dark…but that'd be no fun, now would it. After all, feathers are feathers…but how can I **permanently** remove them?"

Dark gasped as he felt Krad's breathe tickle along his neck. "You fucking _wouldn't."_

"Wouldn't I?"

**_ooooooo_**

"And that, Daisuke, is why Krad and I are enemies, and why I have to use Wiz as my wings instead of my own. It's some sort of law of angels, that when one forcefully loses their virginity, they lose control of their wings…Krad raped me, and destroyed them." Dark gazed down in his astral form to his shell-shocked tamer.

"I…I didn't…"

"You didn't have to know. You didn't _need_ to know."

"But I wanted to. And…I…thank you, Dark."


	42. 200 Reviews Special! Rain

200 Reviews Special! Rain

One: I call Breaking Benjamin as the authentic DNAngel-esque band!

We: We (I) believe that for every anime, there is an (American) band. :P

Warnings: No general timeline--drabbles don't have to. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Rain' by Breaking Benjamin or DNAngel.

* * *

"You're still thinking about him."

Daisuke's head whipped around to the astral form of his other half--Dark--whom sat behind him, a sullen and defeated gaze in his eyes.

"And if I am?" He had nothing left, it felt like. The Haradas were petty crushes, but Satoshi…it felt so…_real._

"I didn't say you needn't. I'm merely saying--"

"I know…I know, Dark."

Dark's gaze flitted to where the other's hand lay, drenched in the falling rain and rather alone. He wished so, to be able to clench that hand, to feel it's warmth…Satoshi was a lucky guy.

"I heard a song today, Daisuke." He paused for Daisuke's reaction, but continued, "it reminded me of you…and Satoshi…and Krad, even." He smiled slightly at the dismal teen beside him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I know you love him, Daisuke…" Daisuke's posture straightened sharply as Dark spoke 'love' so freely, "and that you miss him, but…"

"But…?"

"You don't _always_ have to be his--our sun. Just be you." He smiled wider, and wished desperately to be able to comb his fingers through the sopping bangs that clung so to Daisuke's skin. He stood up--astrally, of course--and was about to head back inside, until Daisuke called out meekly:

"Wait, Dark."

"Yes?"

Daisuke hesitated and he glanced toward the ground. As if searching for words, he mouthed out silently, but found his voice and spoke, "Thank you…for being my night."


	43. Jewels Part I

Jewels Part I

One: We're going over all of our previous work recently. Including this.

We: It's quite calming, actually.

Notes: Takes place before 'The New Cancer' and 'The Dance'. The story of how Dark **first** met Krad and how he became king.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Polygraph, Right Now' by Spill Canvas (donated to me by Travis, of course) that this is based around or DNAngel.

* * *

"Young Majesty, you must come quickly! It is of utter importance!" Dark jumped from his bed and landed ungracefully on the plush rug of his room, hazily trying to register what his butler was screaming at…

4: 02 AM.

"Whuzzup, man? I was having my--"

"Young Majesty, your father is…d-dead!"

He was up in 3 seconds flat.

**_ooooooo_**

"Hey, did you hear? There's going to be a…"

"Oh, no _way!_ How did he…"

"They say he was assass…"

Dark snarled internally as the royal women about him snickered and gossiped of petty, meaningless occasions, and of course, his father's recent murder. Being--_having_ been the son of His Most Trusted Majesty King Dark Mousy The 17th, thus a prince and **also** being 'Dark Mousy' (really he loathed how every male had to have the same name), he was intensely bitter at the world; not necessarily because his wonderful father was dead, but because…

"Dark, love, can you come here?"

His _mother._ She was a money and royalty hound like no other, but was forced to obey her every whim. Even as a soon-to-be King, she never stopped searching for a way to gain as much attention and fame as possible. It felt so Middle Ages, be wanted to **retch.**

"Yes, mother?"

"Could you possibly tell me friends of how…"

He ignored the babble and chatter about him, occasionally answering with a low 'hum' and wishing nothing more than to leave.

"Mother, may I please be excused?" He did not wait for her answer, and instead slunk out of sight, to where wine was being served to the more high-class. Grunting frustratedly, he guzzled the wine down in a **very** undignified manner.

"You appear parched, sir."

Dark coughed barely, and looked over his shoulder to the unfamiliar voice behind him.

"And you are?"

"Krad Hikari, if you do. My mother was your father's mistress."

It was fairly common, and he--along with his own mother--knew of the existence of 'another woman'. "So you're like…my half-brother?"

Krad chuckled at how blunt Dark spoke. "No, she had no children with your father, but I suppose it would mean--"

"Dark, darling!"

Again, he was interrupted by a rather loud shriek from one of the newer maids who giggled loudly and snuggled up to his arm. Misa, he believed her name was. Or Risa? Something like that.

"Dark, you're king now! Pleeeease can't we go out?" She attempted the 'puppy dog eyes' but only his cousin, the ruler of a small country off the coast of Estra with his husband Satoshi Hika--

"Wait, you said you're a Hikari," He shoved off Risa and turned to Krad, "Would you be related to Satoshi Hikari?"

"Why yes, he is my brother."

…gods, he really hated irony.

"My cousin, Daisuke Niwa, is his lover."

Now Krad was surprised.

"Really now? You are more handsome than he is, but I see a slight resemblance."

Dark flushed slightly--he had never once in his life been referred to as 'handsome'. Drop-dead sexy was more the like, but it was so…royal, and yet…it was not conceited…

"Thank you…Krad." He was surprised at how his name fell so easily--Dark was not accustomed to being attracted to men.

A brief flash of a rather dark _something_ flashed rapidly in Krad's eyes, but Dark paid it no heed. "Of course" He raised Dark's hand to his lips, "I hope we meet again…" and kissed it barely, "Your Majesty."

**_ooooooo_**

Everything arrived far too fast. Soon, far too soon, he was slow-walking up to the balcony, where he awaited the royal crown. It felt so absurd, and he felt so _naked,_ and then there was the issue of his mother going after everything…

He swallowed nervously, and bowed to the immense crowd, crown adorned.

"G-Good day, to you all." Oh lovely Dark, start of your coronation speech _stuttering!_ Real great impression there! "I will be your new king from this day forward, Dark Mousy the 18th." The crowd roared at his performance, and he gained self-confidence. "You all expect me to promise things, right? Say, no more war or something cliché like that. But I'm sorry. I have nothing to give. I'm just like you all, just…with a few more…things going on. But really, listen. I'm not going to rule you. I'm not going to try and command your every move. I will set limitations, and all that, but I will not try to govern you. I am **not** a cruel king. I don't even like riches, really," he took of the absurdly gaudy crown and thumbed over it, "I don't want to make you all miserable, and I don't want to pity you, because no one appreciates pity. I don't want anyone _else,_ either, too. I just want to be," gawked as the crown slowly cracked in several places and crumbled to the sort red carpet, "er…someone to…guide you. You know what, I didn't need this anyways." he mumbled and tossed it out to the crowd in shards and pieces, hoping it didn't stab out an eye or two, "From today, I will lead you as best as I can!"

TBC (Soon, I swear)


	44. I Don't Care

I Don't Care

One: Nickelback is nostalgia. Extremely.

We: This is about Drowning Pool, not Nickelback.

Notes: Denial-DarkxKradish. O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or 'Tear Away' by Drowning Pool.

* * *

He hated it. Absolutely _loathed_ it.

**Emotion.** Who needed it? It interfered with business (thieving) and caused just drama in one's life. There was no need for it at all…or so Dark _believed._ Of course, he'd never dare tell his tamer…

It felt so much like he falling…falling away. Running, falling, breaking…

"I don't care…"

"Dark?"

"What, Daisuke?"

"Um…nevermind."

**_ooooooo_**

Quite frankly, Daisuke was concerned for Dark. The whole game of 'cat and mouse' has been going on for months now, and Dark had recently become a recluse, even when in an astral form. It was a rather odd--and sad--sight to behold a dark angel with the rain shimmering through him, hunched up.

He tried to ask Dark why he was so unresponsive to anything, but lost his own nerve. He was so weak in his own eyes…

**_ooooooo_**

Krad felt **horrid.** Emotionally, (who would've guessed?) physically, mentally. A recent escapade with Dark had left him scarred in so many ways. Demons have emotions, too you know. They may not _acknowledge_ them, but…they were there.

**_ooooooo_**

_(One Day Ago)_

_"Come and catch me if you **can,** Krad!" Dark shouted jovially as he flew about the museum, laughing with glee as Krad barely dodged another flying artifact. He laughed heartily as the demon snarled from behind him, and dodged another misdirected energy ball. "You can't catch me, you can't catch--oof!" He began teasing, but halted sharply as the demon collided with him and slammed him into the ground._

_"It ends **here,** Dark." Krad spat angrily, closing the distance between them at small lengths, absolute fury burning in his eyes. He brushed off the fact that Dark seemed to be becoming steadily more nervous, and tightened his grip on Dark's wrists, taking pleasure in the pained gasp that came from the angel beneath him._

_Dark however, was having one helluva time with the sinister demon above him, and attempted to wriggle out from under him--futilely, of course._

_"Stop that."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Stop…wriggling!" The word sounded amusing coming from Krad in such a (comically) serious situation._

_"And if I **don't?"**_

_Franctically, Krad racked his mind for a punishment suitable for one such as Dark. "If you don't…" They hated one another, right? So… "I'll be forced to kiss you."_

_It sounded rather absurd to Dark, so he did not entirely believe him, and continued to be a masochistic bastard. **"Hell** no." He accentuated._

_"Do you have death wish?"_

_"No, but I also don't believe you'd go so far as to-mmph!" His words were cut off as Krad viciously, angrily collided lips with him, leaving Dark dazed and at an utter loss. As Krad's kiss--he temporarily disregarded the fact that Krad was **still** kissing him--became more forceful, his grip on Dark's wrists loosened ever so slightly, and Dark immediately snatched at Krad's golden ponytail._

_Holy…shit. What the fuck were they doing?_

_Dark blushed as Krad ripped away from him and stared in absolute horror._

**_ooooooo_**

"Never again…never again shall I…" Krad grumbled to himself, glaring into the emptiness around him while contained in the recesses of Satoshi-sama's mind. In it, he could see small flashes of other past similar incidents that **really** should've been obvious hints to him, but he did not care for the 'emotion' and only ignored them.

"I care for only myself."


	45. Insomnia

Insomnia

One: Frankie-darling (me--us) is running low on inspiration, so we will have requests open until uh… the 20th.

We: Perhaps we can pull something off once we hit 50 chapters…

Notes: KradxDark fluff, hints of the barest SatoshixDaisuke if you really hunt for it, and this is a one-shot, not a drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_Satoshi/Krad  
_**Dark/Daisuke**

Krad truly enjoyed his near-daily fights with the thief. It was a refreshing break from the constant hateful banter between him and his so-called 'tamer' (if Satoshi were to tame something, he'd best tame his _emotions._ The dreams the boy had!). Despite frequently attempting to end Dark's life, it was a game of cat and mouse, per say; of mischief and glee (on Dark's part, _of course)._ Thus why Krad was rather stunned when Dark randomly **passed out** in the midst of an 'airborne game of tag' as Satoshi referred to it as.

In the _air,_ no less.

Causing him to rapidly plummet towards a rather ominous-lookingfence.

_'Catch him, you fool!'_

Krad would have questioned just how 'foolish' he was, if the common sense to catch the blasted angel hadn't've kicked in--Krad had plenty of intelligence, oh yes. It was merely the _common_ sense in which he was lacking…

He wasted as little time as possible in also plummeting downwards (consciously) and snatching him up before Dark met his timely end upon very pointy spikes.

After all, only _Krad_ was allowed to take his life; not some creepy, dangerous, inanimate **objects** (Krad's pride could very well become legendary).

**_ooooooo_**

It was some time around evening that Dark awakened hazily, and only after constant prodding and the occasional slap to a cheek. His dark indigo eyes blinked sleepily and he ogled the freakishly tidy room.

"Is there something _interesting_ about the living room, Mousy?"

Oh, he recognized that voice! It was…

…Krad?

"Exactly…where am I?" He daren't face the demon in his current state, for fear of having his head ripped off violently, or something equally gruesome and very Krad-like.

"In Satoshi-sama's apartment."

"…why?"

"You collapsed, so to speak, at your heist last night. I was forced to carry you--I could not very well arrive at the Niwa's and deliver you."

Dark attempted to recall anything, _anything at all_ of that fortnight, but his mind was too muddled and confused.Belatedly, herealized Krad was still speaking.

"…suddenly collapse, Mousy?"

"Why did I pass out?" he paused to collect his thoughts for a reasonable retort, "why do you care?"

"I care to know why my greatest adversary cannot handle one late night out of thousands." Krad answered with ease, his gaze never wavering. Dark suppressed a flinch at how cold the blonde's voice was, but was slightly shocked as to be considered Krad's 'greatest adversary'. **'His voice wouldn't change, dumbass. He _hates_ you.'**

"I've been having insomnia. Does that answer your question, _Krad."_ Dark took the bait as he responded, accenting Krad's name--setting a challenge, so to speak. Briefly, Dark _swore_ he saw sparks--of what, he didn't know. Krad 'hmph'ed and stalked off, leaving Dark to shift uncomfortably on the stiff, rarely-used couch and thin blanket.

"Insomnia _how."_ Krad stated--not questioned, as that would call for a weakness on his part that **anyone** could take advantage of--from the kitchen, leaning against the cabinets. Dark opened his mouth, closed it for a few seconds, and opened it again.

"Well…I've been questioning my worth." His answer washonestly.

There was a slight shuffling sound, and Krad re-entered the living room, appearing more pissed off than ever. He growled to himself, and rolled his eyes. "What a foolish proposition."

"Hey, what would you know of--!" Dark was cut off by a stern glance in his direction.

"You are invaluable to the Black Wings. Without light, there is no darkness. You're just too blind-sighted to even notice. Fool."

Again, Dark was dumbfounded. In the process of a few seconds, Krad--_Krad of all people!--_had thoroughly erased any self-doubt he may have previously encountered, which he found to be terribly amusing.

"Thanks…Krad." The sentence felt very odd on his tongue, and he made sure to not ever have to say it again. Still relaxing on the couch--but it felt much more comfortable now--he smiled a rare, genuine smile.

Unfortunately, Krad just _had_ to shatter it.

"I still have to kill you, you know."

* * *

One: This was weird. _Really _weird. 

We: Not too fond of it, but…eh.


	46. Unluck

Unluck

One: Quite some time, eh. :D

We: Since we had just finished revamping BGR and it was F the 13 (Friday the 13th -rolls eyes-) we decided to be nice and update. Because we love you and feel horrendous for making you wait 2 months. X.x

Notes:

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Daisuke was having a very unlucky day. Aside from it being Friday the 13th (rumored to be one of the most cursed days in history, for no reasoning whatsoever) and having woken up 30 minutes later than usual with a Wiz asphyxiating him, a cold breakfast and it randomly pouring hail, rain, and thunder the **moment** he stepped outside, his day was quite horrible. 

The teacher was a bitch, the students were a bitch, and Riku was being an annoying bitch.

He really needed to just break up with her.

"And then, like, she so totally stole my fad and I was just, so, like, pissed off! I mean, like, Risa, I'm **Riku;** the queen of like, fandom and stuff! _And_ I'm dating, like, _Daisuke Niwa,_ the dorkiest kid in class, and it's **so,** like, raising my popularity cause it's all, like, piteous and stuff!"

"Riku, I have no idea what you just said." He had arrived just before 3rd period ended, with a TD-247 (Tardy 247 minutes over) and detentions every day after school for the next week for 'skipping class' which he **repeatedly** told them he was _not!_ skipping, but of course he could not a valid reason as Dark Mousy wishing to pester him and bug him about everything and to 'do an all nighter!' with that annoyingly chipper voice.

Daisuke was quite bitter today.

He was still lost in his musings, until he felt a _very_ vicious hand connect with his cheek and a retort of 'jerk' to whatever he had subconsciously said.

**'What'd I do?'** Daisuke asked himself (Dark) internally, rubbing at the bruised and sore spot shining brightly on his cheek.

Dark was just about to respond with his tales of gnomes and fairies and how they turned wicked on this day come and it pertaining to the Haradas _how?,_ when Takashi happily skipped--wait, wait, no…_ecstatically jumped feet in the air at a time_ over to Daisuke, screaming of just how brave it was for Daisuke to stand up to Riku like that!

"What'd I do?" He asked again.

"You just told Riku off! It was so brave man; we knew you had it in you!" Takeshi slapped Daisuke's back hard, and just a little bit more of Daisuke died on the inside.

**_ooooooo_**

**'I hate holidays.'**

**'That's a bit general, don't you think Dai-chan?' **Daisuke was giving the entity some free time to move about as flesh, leaving Daisuke as the semi-solid apparition pouting and scowling on his mattress. Dark was skipping about, trying to see if he could concoct a viable dance routine--just because.

**'I don't care. I hate holidays.'** Dark sighed and gave one last side-kick, then hopped onto Daisuke's mattress next to the redhead. He raised an eyebrow as the boy barely budged an inch, but shrugged it off.

**'You don't hate holidays; you just hate unluck.'**

**'Don't you mean 'bad luck'?'**

**'No, no!'** Dark turned to face him fully, right pointer finger raised in a scholarly way, **'Where I came from, it's called unluck. It's where luck become undone--see the suffix similarities? Holidays have nothing to do with it! You're just having an off day, see?' **Dark grinned so cheekily and knowingly, that Daisuke melted a bit more; Daisuke could pull off kicked puppy, Dark could pull off gleeful hamster.

**'…fine. Unluck. I still hate it.'**

**'That's the spirit, Dai-chan.'**


	47. Smell

Smell

One: Alright, so we still desire to write and we had stupidly deleted the GwendalxYuuri one-shot we were working on…

We: So we decided to write another drabble. x)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Every day he woke up, it was a typical routine. Sit in bed for 30 minutes in a zombie-like state, shove the frustrating demon within him away, brush his teeth, shower, dress, walk off to school, attempt to sexually harass Niwa, so on and so forth. He was content with it--routine was his life, and he preferred it that way. Originality only interfered.

So why the hell was this one particular day so different?

**_ooooooo_**

"Krad, if you do not remove yourself from the vicinity of my mental state, I will mentally castrate you 5000 times over." Satoshi's threat was dark and unemotional, but it was also much more intense than his usual attacks. Krad shied away--but only a little!--from the obviously very-pissed-off Satoshi, grumbling and mumbling about gripy hosts that just are too damned dense.

Satoshi sighed in relief as he was left with a few 3 minutes of bliss, and hazily wandered into the living room. He fumbled around for his satchel and laptop--wherever they be--and slung them over his shoulder, preparing to set out for yet another tedious day of school, to be confronted with--

"…holy shit, there's a dead skunk in my yard."

_'Our yard.' _Krad corrected.

Frantically, Satoshi shut the door and leaned against the doorframe, wondering just how and where and why and now what? of the skunk's being there. It certainly hadn't just up and died there overnight; perhaps someone had dropped it off on his street for a grudge? _Mousy?_ No, he wouldn't revert to that low of standards…

_'Yes, while you're contemplating the skunk's existence, you're missing valuable traveling time.'_

"I can't travel with that _thing_ in my yard! I'll smell worse then 10 oil and diesel fuel dumpsters on a Sunday after rain!" Satoshi yelled aloud, thankful for the emptiness of the home.

Krad scoffed. _'It's not my problem; you deal with it.'_

**_ooooooo_**

Hence how he ended up arriving to school smelling worse than 10 garbage dumpsters on a Sunday after rain.

Krad was a bastard who deserved to die.

Perhaps once, he'd make Dark a deal.

_'Don't even consider it Hikari,'_

_'You don't rule me now, Krad.'_ Inner Satoshi gave the impression of a young child, sticking his lip out and dragging down my lower eyelid barely, startling the demon.

Apparently the fumes also messed with Satoshi's _mental state…_


	48. Tacky

Tacky

One: In which Patty makes a pun of a very bad pick-up line and DNAngel goes to the perverts—oh wait, that's me.

We: I swear, it's the most ridiculous line ever…

Notes: Uh…hints of past sex, strip clubs, masterxservant relationship (CainxRiff!), general perverseness, uke-Dark.

Disclaimer: I OWN ZIP.

Zip: Yes, I am her bitch and she is my master!

* * *

"Was that an earthquake? Or did I just rock your world?"

It was the first statement Dark gave to him on that day, after 2 weeks of nothing but silence and Krad throwing hissy fits at said silence—Dark was much more fun to chase when he was being annoying and noisy—and it was the most freakishly scary-alarming thing he had ever heard.

Excluding the time Dark said 'I want to be on you' in that confident, Ron Burgundy-way and Krad was freaked for the next 2 months.

"…the hell?" True, Krad was the (infinitely) more intelligent being-angel-demon-thing, but eloquence is lost when you're confronted by a perverse, gay thief.

_'Life was not this hard before.'_

"You heard me, Krad. Now answer me."

"After 2 weeks of silence? Tch!" Their routine was re-established—with that nagging feeling of Dark's perversion looming over Krad's head—as they faced off; one in the moonlight, one in the darkness. "Why should I give you an answer to such an absurd question?"

Dark's right eye twitched. "Why?.! Because I've been trying to get laid by you for the past, oh I don't know, **_400 years,_** and there's only so much anti-sex-tolerance I can take! I'm desperate here, you bastard!" His arms waved madly, causing Wiz to become dizzy and fall off, leaving Dark feeling a lot less heavy, and much more naked.

"You're the reason, you idiot!"

"He was fucking molesting me, damnit! What normal man wouldn't be turned on by it?.!"

"One who had a commitment, Mousy!"

"I don't even know what that means!"

_'I take that back; I think it was worse.'_

"How the hell do you still carry a grudge over that, anyways, _Hikari_?"

"Because you are **mine, **and mine **_alone."_**

The two were very lucky that the building was completely shut down; no sensors or anything, lest the two be found in an all-out brawl-slash-make-out-session. Hell knows some poor soul could walk in and Zomg! what _are_ they doing?.! you don't put that there, you idiots!

"If I don't get laid tonight, Krad, I'm going to a strip club."

Krad gasped, almost comically. "You wouldn't."

"Test me."

Oh dear; such a tough decision. Lay his former-now-on-random-ocassions-such-as-this-lover, or jealously and angrily contemplate why he didn't when Dark was giving some angel-in-training (lust), cash for a lap-dance.

"…fine."

"Sweet!" Dark jumped with joy.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"I top."


	49. Calling, But I Can't Hear You

C-C-C-Calling, But I Can't Hear You

One: …alright, so we realized that we already had a drab-shot done, and never posted it.

We: So here it is. And there will be a sequel. X.x

Notes: Emo. Pre-Character Death. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or 'Calling' by Taproot, from which this drabble is based (duh).

* * *

"This…this is insane." Keeling over, coughing violently, "I'll never survive through--" splat of blood, "--much of this, now." Heaving and heavy breathing. Tears streaming down, mixing with sickened, ill blood.

"Dark?"

Swallow. "Yeah?"

"Is it…still?"

"Yeah. It's gone for…now."

**_ooooooo_**

I have noticed a gradual change in Mousy's appearance. His flight has slowed down drastically, and the coloring of his cheeks has faded to an almost ash-white. He falters when flying, running, stealing, and if not for the fact that it is my duty--not my wish, but I **must--**to capture him, I would catch him when fallen.

I know he shall fall soon.

"You'll never catch me, Krad! Not ever!" He laughs fakely, tears of mirth or of frustration coating his pale, pale cheeks. The small statuette slips slightly, and I see he has reached the next stage. His fall will be tonight.

"Eternity doesn't last forever, Dark." I do wonder if he has noticed how I have _allowed_ him to avoid my clasp, simply to give him the will to live past whatever has befallen him. "You _will_ fall."

"Like hell I--"And it begins. He stops entirely, violent coughs racking his body, and I see the red liquid seep through his fingers as he attempts to cover his mouth. The statuette barely hangs in the crook of his arm, as does the angel himself. I place the statuette on the corner of a nearby building--come back for it later.

"Dark." His breathing is almost non-existant as I grip his shoulders, and attempt to stare into his glassy eyes.

He is falling.

He is…dying.


	50. 50th Chapter! Finally Free

Finally Free

One: This song is supposed to be happy! Stop making me sad, 30 Seconds to Mars! D:

We: Started literally right after posting 'Tacky'.

Notes: Character death (I write too much of it!), angst.

_**RANDOM IMPORTANT INFO: SEQUEL TO 'Calling, But I Can't Hear You.'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, or 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold from which this drabble is based off of.

* * *

3 minutes and 9 seconds until complete annihilation, and all he can possibly do is mourn. To hold his body close, and physically weep into the still body of his once-lover. 

There is nothing left for him.

"I hate you, yet I love you, Dark."

"So you've told me, Krad." Dark cracked an eye open, smiling softly at the demon, regarding him as calmly as possible; as loving, as caring, and needing. "I'm the only one who'll cease to exist here; you can run—run away." Despite Dark's well-intentions, his clutch to Krad's arm was not lessened, showing how he did not wish for the blonde to leave him to die alone.

"Yet I cannot even rescue you…from an illness." And Krad did not wish for him to die alone. If one went down, the other would join him.

Dark laughed weakly. "Hey, you tried, right Krad? Just because you didn't succeed, doesn't mean you," he inhaled sharply, choking slightly on the blood in his lungs, "failed. 'kay?" Even at his most despised time of death, Dark was content; he knew his place, and would not reject it.

He amazed Krad.

"You are…so strong, Mousy…" Krad laid his head upon the shallowly-breathing chest of the angel, in a rare gesture of care.

Why is it we only care for someone, when they are dying?

"Seize the day, Krad."

**_ooooooo_**

_So, what if I never hold you,  
__Yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you  
__And the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me_


	51. I Want Someone MISCONCEPTION

I Want Someone MISCONCEPTION

One: I have an Eljay entry titled this. It's from combining "Curse of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For and "Rizzo in the Box" by A Fire Inside.

We: -silly strings you- Hooray for 16th birthdays:D

Warnings: Crack. Sort-of-self-referencing. Birthday celebration (me, dumbasses).

* * *

"I kind of miss being put on show for people to watch us." Dark says as he leans back in his flimsy lawn chair, tanned skin glistening with suntan lotion. His eyes are shaded from the sunlight, but it still shines into those x-ray-like purple—yes, bloody _purple_ eyes. "It was kind of fun."

"For you, maybe." Krad , merely inches away, is chattering in the snow covering his sled. His pale skin is gradually paling even more so, and his hair is frozen stiff—meaning, if he dares move it even a bit, it'll snap off. Sucks, yeah? He glares into the sky, and just wonders how the fuck it's winter and summer simultaneously.

Don't worry, folks, Patrick wondered the exact same thing when it snowed in _April_ in _**Texas! **_And then for the next two months, had about one tornado per week. What the bloody fuck?.!

"Dark, why are we here?"

"Patrick has nothing better to do."

"Isn't she supposed to be celebrating her birthday?"

"How the hell do you know it's her birthday?"

"I don't know! She puts words in my mouth, damnit! Like 'llama' and 'oink' and 'I heart you dark mousy!'"

"…that's not a word, Krad."

"My point exactly!"

Dark sighs and shakes his head, wishing to go comfort his somehow-forcibly-forced-upon-andinto-him-lover, but doesn't love him enough to leave the nice, ozone-less UV rays giving him skin cancer. It's just _that_ comfy.

"You're a bastard."

"Love you too, hun."


	52. Air Time: Version Pants

Air Time (Version Pants)

One: Blame Ryro for introducing us to the game of pants.

We: Have fun. xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Crack Every sentence has a word or two or so replaced with the word "pants". Nonsense.

* * *

"Pants is such shit!" Krad angrily pants his script onto the ground, pantsing conceitedly.

"Please, Krad, just pants with it for a--"

"No! I haven't pants in possibly 9 episodes—if I don't get more pants time, then no one else will!" He angrily pants off and slammed the door of his pants room--on location, that is.

The unlucky pantsman who had to experience Krad's prim pantsy-ness winced sharply. "Is he _always _like pants?"

Satoshi pants. "When Dark's not pants…yes. Pantsaly."

"Pants? Pants Mousy? Where is he anypants? He was re-pantsed for a shooting tomorrow pantsing, 9 A.M. sharp."

"I highly pants he'll even be able to pants right with the state he'll be in tomorrow…" Satoshi pants a grin-smirk (because _Satoshi-sama doesn't__** SMILE **_–sarcasm-).

"Pants?.?"

"Believe pants, you'll know. I highly pants that if you're a homophobe, you leave this job immediatepants."

"I…P-pants…"

"Pants enough…"

**_ooooooo_**

"MMPH! HMM MMH PMMHM MMPH!" The pansted and gagged Dark Mousy struggled against his pants—to the headboard no pants (HM. I WONDER WHAT PANTS'S GOING TO DO. (yell this, aloud, pants))—apantsing to rant out the blonde in his line of pants.

"Oh no, Pants. You MISSED PANTS TODAY—so you will pants the price." Oh pants. That pants—

"I'm on pants." The blonde pants at Dark's frightened form.

**_ooooooo_**

Next Pantsing—

"Um…Pants, sir? Why are you…?"

"PANTS UP! CAN WE JUST PANTS THIS?.!"

"Y-YES PANTS! OF PANTS! Pants, if I may…"

Dark pants angrily, but winced at the sore pants at the back of his pants.

"…why…why are there pants on your neck? The only pants who went into your pants was Krad-san, but he's a…" The pantsman trailed off, pantsing furiously as the rest of the crew all gave knowing pants.

"I pants you, _Saehara…_it'd be best if you're not a pants here." Satoshi slung a pants around an embarrassed Daisuke, in a more-than-pants way, as Krad possessively pantsed Dark from behind.

"Pants…"


	53. Random Drabble: Rings: Version Tampon

Random Drabble-Rings (Version Tampon)

One: Another rendition. xD

We: This time, slightly more dangerous.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Crack. Every sentence has a word or two or so replaced with the word "tampon". Nonsense.

* * *

There are 10 things a tampon may signify:

1. Marriage- He's too young for tampon!…right?

2. Bethrothed- THEN WHO'S THE TAMPON!?

3. Friendship- He's an ice tampon. 'Friendship' and 'ice tampon' in the same sentence is mentally imtamponible.

4. Ownership- …he's not really the tampon to be an uke…

5. Dating- I repeat, he's an ice tampon.

6. Pretending to be any of the above to avoid wild rabid tampons- Actually, that's very tampon.

7. Business- Since when does the tampon force give out rings?

8. Tampon sense- Tampon? With a **tampon sense?.?**

9. Replica of a famous tampon- Not the type to be tamponable enough to know of anything famous…

10. Heirloom- I think he got rid of everytampon that belonged to his tampons…

So why the **tampon **was Satoshi of all people wearing a tampon with the initials 'S & F' engraved on it?.!


	54. Tacky: Version Dildo

Tacky (Version Dildo)

One: The most dangerous of all…

We: The dildo driblelet.

One: Driblelet?

We: Yes, driblelet. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Crack. Every sentence has a word or two or so replaced with the word "dildo". Nonsense.

* * *

"Was that a dildo? Or did I just dildo your world?"

It was the first dildo Dark gave to him on that day, after 2 weeks of nothing but silence and Krad throwing dildo fits at said silence—Dark was much more fun to dildo when he was being annoying and noisy—and it was the most dildoly scary-alarming thing he had ever dildoed.

Excluding the time Dark said 'I want to be on you' in that confident, Ron Burgundy-way and Krad was freaked for the next 2 dildos.

"…the dildo?" True, Krad was the (infinitely) more dildo being-angel-demon-thing, but dildoence is lost when you're confronted by a perverse, gay dildo.

_'Dildo was not this hard before.'_

"You heard me, Dildo. Now dildo me."

"After 2 dildos of silence? Tch!" Their dildo was re-established—with that nagging feeling of Dark's dildosion looming over Krad's head—as they faced off; one in the dildolight, one in the darkness. "Why should I give you a dildo to such an absurd question?"

Dark's right dildo twitched. "Dildo?.! Because I've been trying to get dildoed by you for the past, oh I don't know, _**400 dildos,**_ and there's only so much anti-dildo-tolerance I can take! I'm desperate here, you dildo!" His dildos waved madly, causing Wiz to become dizzy and dildo off, leaving Dark feeling a lot less dildo, and much more naked.

"You're the reason, you dildo!"

"He was fucking dildoing me, damnit! What normal dildo wouldn't be turned on by it?.!"

"One who had a dildo, Mousy!"

"I don't even dildo what that means!"

_'I take that back; I think dildo was worse.'_

"How the hell do you still carry a dildo over that, anyways, _Hikari_?"

"Because dildo are **mine, **and mine _**alone."**_

The two were very lucky that the dildo was completely shut down; no sensors or anything, lest the dildos be found in an all-out brawl-slash-dildo-out-session. Hell knows some poor soul could dildo in and Zomg! what _are_ they dildoing?.! you don't put that there, you dildos!

"If I don't get dildoed tonight, Krad, I'm going to a dildo club."

Krad gasped, almost dildoally. "You dildon't."

"Dildo me."

Oh dear; such a tough dildo. Lay his former-now-on-random-ocassions-such-as-this-dildo, or jealously and angrily contemplate why he didn't when Dark was giving some dildo-in-training (lust), cash for a lap-dildo.

"…dildo."

"Dildo!" Dark dildoed with joy.

"On one dildo."

"Anydildo."

"I dildo."


	55. 100,786

100,786

One: In celebration of finally having written over 100,000 words. :D

We: We bring you…the self-insertion drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Self-insertion. Weird.

* * *

"100,786 times. That's a lot of words." Dark says as he hovers above Patrick's shoulder, watching as she types every crack sentence and word she can think of. She glares at him mercilessly, and just ignores him, turning up her iTunes to drown him out. She pauses to think of just how to word the current sentence right, then goes back to correcting sentences and perfecting.

"…you're a right perfectionist."

"And you're a right pervert."

Dark scowls at her black-dyed head. "Why don't you visit me often, Patty-cake?" He whines and he peers directly over her shoulder into her face, trying to gain her attention, but she just swats him away mindlessly, paying no mind to the annoying demon-angel thing behind her.

"Because I'm not much into anime any more."

"Then why continue to write it?"

She shrugs. "It's entertaining, at least. And pretty easy, provided I don't fuck up a sentence and make the entire thing seem wrong."

"Like the dildo-thing?"

"That was not a fuck-up. That was intentional," says she as she raises a finger, as if to affirm her statement. She pauses yet again, to guzzle down some soda, and just wondering when the hell she would get that damned chords book for her baby—aka, electric guitar.

He glares this time. "You made me dildo Krad!"

"Exactly."

"But I don't _want_ to dildo Krad."

Slurp. "Shut up; you know you wanna." She smirks from behind the Cherry 7UP—or cherry limeade? Something like that—and pauses briefly to stretch out her bloody aching back.

"If I'm a pervert, then you are too."

"I _know_ am, Dark. I have a collection of emails with explicit malexmale slash in them, doujinshis abound, and imagine so much it's unhealthy."

_"You're_ unhealthy."

"Says your mom."


	56. One Day

One Day

One: HAHA! It has been…nearly one entire year since the last update!

We: That's not something to celebrate…

Disclaimer: Nada.

Notes: To the awesome Muffinizer and Color Me Red. I love you both. And anyone else who seems (seemed) to review repeatedly, despite my complete lack of attention span.

Warnings: Insanity. Vey slight DarkxSatoshi.

* * *

"…what…the hell…is that." Dark points a horrified, pale finger at the wriggling, screaming, flailing thing that is currently taking up residence on his most-favorite couch ever. He continues to stare and point, all the while glaring at Satoshi out of the corner of his eye.

Satoshi raises an eyebrow. He huffs and rolls his eyes. "It's a baby."

"Since when were you pregnant?" Dark asks casually, as if it were completely normal to ask a man when (and how) they were pregnant.

Satoshi stares. "I'm not, I never was, I never _can_ be, and it's not mine."

"Then whose is it? And why can't you?"

"Because…I'm a guy?" Satoshi asks, rather than states, confusion evident in his voice. Dark simply cocks his head in a disturbingly Daisuke-like way and blinks in confusion.

"But…can't guys get preggers?"

"…I am not even continuing this conversation." Satoshi mutters, ignoring Dark's last question. Instead, he turns back to the smelly, filthy and all-around disgusting thing, and wrinkles his nose in an uncharacteristic display of disgust. "I hate kids…"

"So why take care of 'em?"

"This is Mrs. Niwa's nephew—apparently her sister or something is in town and she needs a babysitter. Daisuke is—as you probably know—very _inconvenienced_," he glares pointedly at the mock-innocent thief, "and the Terror Twins can't do it, leaving me."

"…Terror Twins?"

Satoshi growls in response. He appeared to be becoming more and more like Krad, with a short temperament to boot. Now all he needed was a cross and wings…

"Want some help?" Dark offers seemingly casually, but still evokes a rather alarmed reaction out of Satoshi. If there was one thing the blue-eyed boy knew, it was that Dark did almost _nothing_ willingly if it required exertion on his part.

The Commander contemplated. "…fine. Go heat me the milk bottle." He shoved the now-cold plastic bottle into Dark's general vicinity, who took it gingerly, as if it might bite him at any given moment. Carefully, he placed it into the microwave, contemplating just how long it would need heating.

"Hey, Commander! How many zeroes do I need?"

"What do you _mean_ zer—oh shit, Dark don't--!"

Too late! The milk bottle exploded in the microwave, sending out a horrid smell of curdled and burnt milk (only Dark could burn milk) while emitting strong, acid-smelling flames from inside the microwave. Dark screamed like a little girl, flailing his arms and jabbering nonsensically. From inside the living room, the baby giggled and cooed, clapping his hands together in delight. Satoshi howled in frustration, running to beat Dark senseless, but decided to _after_ the house wasn't on fire.

"Get me the goddamn fire extinguisher!!"

"The fuck is that?!"

"That goddamn red thing in the hallway! Now hurry, you bloody fire hazard!" He screeched and flailed in Dark's place, randomly throwing small amounts of water—or what he thought was fire—onto the flame.

Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Niwa had been cooking with vinegar earlier that day.

_**"FUCK!"**_ Satoshi hollered loudly as the fire doubled in size and ferocity, suddenly feeling the temperature rise from a cool 70 degrees Fahrenheit to a blazing 93 Celsius (for those of you who don't know, about 38 Celsius is close to around 98 Fahrenheit). **"Dark you bastard, I am going to fucking murder you and your goddamn family you absolute bas--!"** Dark cut off his tirade abruptly as he sprayed the (toxic) foam onto the dazed Commander. With a ferocious yell, he gunned down the ever-increasing flame, thoroughly enjoying being the hero. As the fire quickly diminished, so did his rapid-fire breathing, and finally, he calmed to a halt.

"So…Commander…guess you owe me one, eh?"

"You _started_ it, you fucking louse!" Satoshi tried to begin another screaming fit, but his voice abruptly cut off. He coughed and spluttered, trying to get a sound out, but to no avail.

Instead, he glared. Now thoroughly mute, he gave Dark one last goodbye: a nice, long look at his middle digit. Storming back into the living room, he picked up the giggling baby who was slowly calming down, preparing to haul the kid off to bed. He ignored the footsteps following him, instead gently plopping Niwa Jr. onto his soft, cushiony baby-mattress. The baby giggled softly once more, then drifted off slowly into a sleep.

Back outside the room, Satoshi glared long and hard at the sheepish Mousy.

"Well, that was a fun day, wasn't it?"

Glare.

"Look, I know I messed up…"

Scowl.

"…and I'm sorry. I really am."

Satoshi softened his gaze just a little, as if contemplating his words. Sighing softly, he plopped himself onto the couch, preparing to take a nap of his own.

Dark grinned and wound his arms around the blue-eyed boy.

"Forgive me?"

Satoshi only grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	57. A Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

One: I don't know, ever since I got caught up to vol. 13, I'm a _huge_ Argentine fanatic. :P

We: Don't ask, I can't explain it; it's like me & (male) Akito. I don't know why, I just do. –shrug-

Notes: Light humor. Light QualiaxArgentine. Introspective on Argentine.

* * *

It was a good thing that Argentine was normally a very calm, indifferent individual, as life in the Niwa household proved to be very…chaotic. Emiko had an uncanny tendency to dote on him at all possible moments: she forced him to ready Daisuke's breakfast, wake up her son, prepare the elaborate traps for the poor boy (Argentine almost had a heart attack when she told him to _steal_ a _lion_ and put it in the amazing, spontaneous hole-in-the-floor; thankfully, he was able to return it the very next day, with…only a moderate amount of damage incurred) and dust the other Hikari works.

It was there that he spent most of his time. While he may have been uncaring and ice-cold—even more so than Satoshi and Krad combined—he did have a heart, as one Harada Risa pointed out to him. He would dust the statues off, talking with them and asking how life had changed it the last…four hundred years or so. The books, he would skim through and dust each page separately—they were always very grateful for it.

The jewelry, however…tended to be very ungrateful and selfish. They were conceited and egotistical and very, _very _Hikari-esque. They were the ones he left to Towa—wait, I take it back. _To-to._

The bird and him did _not_ get along _at all._ It was actually rather amusing to watch, although, as she would become so thoroughly enraged that she'd spontaneously transform back into her weird…bird-form thing. He would mock her (subtlely and monotonously, of course) and she would become more pissed, and the cycle would continue.

Then there was having to run outside, physical errands for that boy Daisuke's insane mother. He was colored so…bizarrely, that he always drew so much attention. It brought out the very small, very repressed shy angel-demon-thing in him, causing him to become even _more_ introverted.

And plus, she used him to get discounts on groceries. Seems that the vendors would lower the prices for good-looking men (although he was hardly older than Daisuke, by any stretch).

Lastly, came dealing with his…re-re-_re(?)-_creator, who frequented the Niwa house, despite Emiko-san's adamant protests. He had witnessed the beast within the boy with odd-colored hair, and found it to be even more detestable than himself—or himself as he once was, before Qualy came into his life. Maybe Krad just needed a woman, or a mate, or something…But, nonetheless, he always served Satoshi-sama with utmost gratitude—who only smirked comically at seeing him bow in an old, tattered tux that was 2 ½ sizes too small.

However, it wasn't such a bad life, after all, was it?

Except for the long-haired Harada twin.

He was forced by Qualia to promise to never kill her, despite the frustrated impulses he quelled deep within him—it was a condition of Qualy's, for her providing him a heart; or rather, that she was the inspiration that helped him acknowledge he actually _had_ a heart, the dense idiot.

Qualy was sweet, really.

He just hoped to see her again someday soon.

…once he killed that infernal bird-woman-thing, that is.


End file.
